The Beginning of the End
by NightLightning21
Summary: This is a continuation/sequel to my story "Adventures of the Edge" but it stands alone. Hiccup and Astrid have defeated Vigo, but in his place, comes his son Erik. Erik is even more ruthless and cunning, and determined to wipe out the dragons and dragon riders once and for all. Plenty of Hiccstrid, especially in a few chapters. New villian, new battles, new challenges.
1. The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End

The trip back to the edge was a happy one. Hiccup felt a sense of accomplishment, although he knew it came with a cost. Vigo was gone, dead. Yet, something was nagging him. Snotlout had chided him, and said he should just enjoy the victory. Unfortunately that wasn't the way Hiccup worked. Astrid must have noticed his worried face, because she flew over, concern etched in her features.

"Hiccup, what's wrong? We won the battle! Vigo will never hurt us or the dragons again."

"I know," Hiccup said, trying to sound cheerful. "It's just that… it feels like the battle isn't over yet." Astrid thought about that for a moment, biting her lip.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid," Hiccup said. Astrid looked at him sympathetically.

"We've been through alot in the past few months. It's understandable that you have doubts. But the dragon hunters really can't function without Vigo. He was like their 're nothing without their leader." Hiccup nodded, pushing away his worries. Astrid was probably right. There wasn't anything to worry about.

"So, do you want to go back to the edge now?" Astrid asked.

"As tempting as that sounds," Hiccup began regretfully. "We really should get to Berk, and talk to my dad." Astrid nodded in agreement.

"Hey gang," Hiccup called. "I know you're tired, but we need to get back to Berk first. We can rest there for the night." After the battle, they'd spent an hour with Mala and the tribe, celebrating their victory. Mala had been very grateful, and had once again welcomed them to the island anytime. Vigo had done much harm to their tribe as well, stealing the eruptodon, a vital dragon to their survival. _Stop it_ , he told himself. _The dragon hunters are gone now. Vigo is gone. Now just enjoy the victory._

The ocean looked more like a graveyard at this point. Wooden planks were floating around, with debris covering the surface of the sea. Vigo's body was still on the ship, the deadly nadder spike driven deep into his chest. The dragon hunters were huddling in a scared mass on one boat. Their Leader was gone. Vigo had been the strategist. The others just followed his orders.

"What are we going to do now?" One of the hunters asked in despair.

"Shut your whining," another snapped.

"Enough!" a bold voice commanded. The hunters turned their fearful gazes upon the person.

"Vigo's death was necessary. He cared too much about the game. My father needed to die to ensure the survival of the dragon hunters. From now on, I am your leader."

"Erik, your father made it clear that Elliot was to succeed him. He never said anything about you."

"Well, you don't see Elliot anywhere do you? No. After Hiccup killed him, the throne went to me." Erik smiled, a plan already forming in his mind. He had all the same planning skills as Vigo, but he knew how to use them. Vigo could have killed Hiccup. Instead he chose to savor his victory and wait. Erik wouldn't be that foolish.

"The dragon riders killed my father. We will have our revenge. And we will also take out the dragon population as a whole! This is where we stand!" Erik yelled.

He jumped onto a large wooden crate, so he was higher than everyone else.

"We will win. But victory does not come easy. It will take time. Luckily, our trade is still largely intact. Hiccup didn't do as much damage as he may have thought. We will rebuild our stock. I want dragons ready for sale by next week." The hunters really had no choice. Elliot was dead, and Erik was now their leader.

"Alright, get to work." While his men were working on rebuilding their trade, Erik would study the dragon riders.

Astrid knew she hadn't really eased Hiccup's worry. She knew that he felt responsible for the damage Vigo had done. Until he could forgive himself, he was going to worry. Astrid understood him completely. She also knew that things like this took time, and effort. But, now that she and Hiccup were in a romantic relationship, maybe they could slowly work through it. Life was messy, but if you had the right person, it was totally worth it.

Astrid had seen the good in Hiccup a long time ago. Ever since he had introduced her to Toothless. She had been a fool not to see it earlier, but in her defense, Hiccup simply hadn't seemed normal in viking standards. But gradually, Astrid began to see the kind, intelligent, and caring person underneath. Now, she hoped they could have a shot at something she knew would be incredible.

"Astrid, do you really think the dragon hunters are gone?" Fishlegs asked, timidly. It wasn't just Hiccup who was having doubts.

"Of course they're gone Fishface," Snotlout retorted. "Did you not see Vigo flop over dead? And the fact that we blew their entire fleet of ships to smithereens." Snotlout rolled his eyes, and fixed his hair.

"It was probably because of me and Hookfang's awesomeness. We sent the dragon hunters running in their boots."

"Yeah," Astrid put in. "That high pitched squeal could freak anyone out. So could the 'Hold me Hookfang' you yelled a few times." Snotlout tried to find a comeback, but couldn't, so he flew to the left, pointing his nose in the air. Astrid grinned, then turned back to Fishlegs.

"Hiccup was thinking the same thing. But the hunters are worthless without a leader. And no one else in their group was qualified. Not even Riker, and he's the best out of the bunch." Fishlegs took this in, nodded, and moved away. He seemed content with her answer. They all knew that there would be trouble ahead. Life wasn't perfect. But what they didn't know was that it would strike so soon, and so close to home. This new threat could do more damage than a whole army of Berserkers.

 **Hello everyone. This is sort of a sequel/continuation of my story "Adventures of the Edge." But this story has it's own plotline, and new villain. Hiccstrid is a thing, and they are dating in this story. Please review.**


	2. Shadows of the past

Shadows of the past

A young boy was crouched in the corner, doing his best to hide in the shadows. That was what his mother had told him to do. A man was in the small house, shouting and waving his hands.

"Get out," his mother ordered. The boy squished himself further into his corner, his heart pounding in his ears.

"I want to see my son," the man said.

"He is not your son," his mother spat back. She began backing up, small steps making her way towards her son.

"I will see him. Even if I have to fight you to do it." The man raised his hand, poised to strike. Even the young boy could see the ending of this. HIs mother stumbled back with the force of the hit.

"No, please don't take him!" she pleaded.

"You had another son. Why don't you go back to him?" The man hit again, this one knocking her to the floor.

"He is not your son! Just because you forced yourself upon me doesn't mean you are his father." The man chuckled.

"Well, I'm afraid it does." She yelled, and flew upwards, trying to get the upper hand. He was too fast. With a swing of his hand, he sent her flying against the wall. She crashed, and fell to the floor, blood seeping from her forehead. The man then turned his attentions to the boy.

"No please," the boy whimpered.

"Now now Erik. Is that anyway to talk to your father?" Erik's eyes widened.

"You're my father?" he asked in disbelief. He glanced over at his mother, unconscious on the floor.

"What did you do to her?" he asked, charging at the man. He gasped as the breath was knocked out of him as a hard boot made contact with his gut. He rolled onto the floor, wincing in pain.

"Vigo? We have the mixture for you." Vigo glanced out of the door, at his men. One of them brought him a vial of blueish green mixture.

"And it does what I want?" he asked.

"Yes sir. Once you give it to him, this will become like a foggy memory. He won't be able to remember."

"Perfect," Vigo said. "I'll tell him his mother was brutally murdered by dragons. That will only fuel his hate."

"What about his mother?" the hunter asked.

"She was a nice night in my teenage years. Get rid of her. Take her back to her original home. The one before she had Erik." The hunter nodded, and motioned two other men to help him. Erik watched the whole scene with horror. The man who claimed to be his father approached with a blue vial. Then everything went black.

"I can't believe you did it son!" Stoick yelled happily. "Well I mean I can… but I didn't think it would be so soon. I'm so proud of you son!" Hiccup gasped as he was given a massive bear hug from his father.

"Thanks dad." He would have taken an overdramatic proud Stoick to the disapproving one any day.

"You should have seen him," Fishlegs said. "He was so skillful with Vigo."

"Oh please," Snotlout interrupted. "I think we all know who the real hero was here. Me." Hookfang snuck up behind him, and blew hot breath onto Snotlout's neck. The statement was quickly revised.

"I mean me and Hookfang of course," he said nervously. Hiccup smiled, actually appreciating Snotlout's boasting. It was normal, and right now, Hiccup desperately needed normal. Astrid came up and kissed him on the cheek. Actually scratch that. Maybe there were some abnormal things that he did need more often. Stoick smiled at the two of them, a knowing but happy look in his eyes.

"Something you two wish to tell me?" he asked.

"Well… umm… Astrid and I are… sort of… together," Hiccup said lamely. Astrid rolled her eyes, and gave him a fond smile.

"Yak got your tongue?" she asked, teasingly.

"I knew they were meant for each other from the star," Gobber chimed in. "I read it in the stars." Stoick gave Gobber a questioning look, but laughed it off.

"Well, I think that our heroes deserve a feast in the Great Hall."

"I second that," Gobber said, patting his belly.

"You really did Berk proud son," Stoick said, smiling warmly down at Hiccup. "I couldn't have done half as good on my own."

Hiccup smiled, glowing under his father's praise. Growing up, what made him work harder than anything else was getting his father's approval. No amount of physical pain, or harsh words could do better than the want for approval when it came to being motivated.

"Well, I'll go and arrange the feast. I expect you guys will want to rest," Stoick said, turning around, and striding towards the Great Hall. Fishlegs went home to do some quite relaxing, while the twins and Snotlout flew out to academy, probably to blow things up. That left Astrid and Hiccup.

"So, you wanna do something?" Hiccup asked, hesitantly. Astrid grinned, slightly enjoying this amusing new nervous and hesitant Hiccup.

"You want to go for a walk in the forest?" she asked.

"Sure," Hiccup said. Stormfly willingly flew back home, but Toothless was a little more hesitant. At first, he was unwilling to leave them alone, but with some convincing, and promises of good slamon, he was persuaded to go home.

Hiccup and Astrid entered the soft woods, relishing the mild weather. Sun beams shone through the trees, illuminating everything in a beautiful golden glow. They walked hand in hand, simply enjoying the natural scenery. They walked along on a dirt path, deeper in the woods. They stayed out until it was time to head back for the feast.

Erik ran a hand through his messy light brown hair. Seeing Hiccup and his father only heightened his jealousy. His father had been cold, and unforgiving. His mother had been kind and gentle, but she was gone now. Viciously murdered by dragons. He closed his eyes, remembering her face. Soft eyes, and soft brown hair.

"I'm so sorry mother," he whispered. "This is for you. I will take down the dragons. And I will do it in the name of Valka."

 **Wow. Lots of family problems coming up. And just to warn you guys, I am going to deepen Erik's character. So if you just want someone to hate as a villain, Erik isn't your guy. He does have a very tortured backstory. All coming up very soon.**


	3. First Strike

First Strike

"Erik?" Vigo's voice echoed throughout the camp. His father was looking for him. Erik knew that. His 12 year old mind still couldn't comprehend the cruel punishments his father came up with.

"Erik!" The voice was commanding now, almost scaring Erik out of his hiding place. He forced himself to stay in his corner, hiding near the armory. He squeezed his eyes shut, and prepared to move so his father couldn't find him. However, just as he exited the hiding place, a shadow fell over him. His heart sank, and he slowly looked up. Vigo towered over him, a look of disappointment on his face.

"My son is being a coward. Is that what I taught you?" Vigo stepped back, allowing Erik to rise to his feet.

"You're not my father," Erik hissed. "I may not know where I came from, but I knew I had a happier past." HIs voice rose, becoming desperate. "Why do you make me do these things?" he asked. Vigo grabbed his arm, leading him to the arena.

"I do this to train you. Right now, you're weak. I want to help you become strong. Can you do that for your father?" Erik looked away, and slowly nodded his head.

"Yes father," he muttered.

"This is for your own good. Remember that." Vigo patted him on the head, and handed him a sword. Even at such a young age, Erik was already a master swordsman. There was a talent within him, that with or without Vigo, would have come out anyway. Erik did enjoy the thrill of battle, the energy that came from a fight. He was cunning, and knew when to use violence. Those qualities would have been in him from the start. What Vigo had taught him was savagery. That was what Erik didn't approve of. The merciless slaughtering of anyone who was of the least bit inconvenient to him. But it was the only thing Erik knew. Vigo had bred his conscious out of him.

"Erik!" Vigo's loud voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Yes father," he said, hurrying to his father's side. Vigo nodded approvingly, motioning to the arena.

"Who am I going to be facing?" Erik asked.

"He's a trader," Vigo responded. "But he has broken my trust, and is to be put to death. I expect you to the deed."

"How good is he?" Erik asked, hesitantly.

"Don't worry. You can beat him." Erik gulped, and with a heavy heart, stepped into the arena.

Astrid weaved through the crowd, feeling incredibly overwhelmed by the crowd. Lanterns and torches had been hung all around the village, for the celebration. It was well after midnight, and the party was still going strong.

"Astrid," she heard a familiar voice call. Relief was evident on her face, when she saw Hiccup approach.

"Thank Thor," she said. "I was getting very overwhelmed." She nodded at a woman who was praising her for getting rid of Vigo.

"I know what you mean. Especially because I don't think this is over. It's like it was with the Screaming death. Something is off." Astrid sighed, as this was becoming quite regular.

"It's been a long time since we could just enjoy life. For the past couple months, we were always looking over are backs, waiting for an ambush." She paused, letting him know that she understood what he was going through.

"But for now, we don't have to do that. You told me you were going to live in the moment. How are we going to pursue a relationship if you're always worried about preparing for an attack?" Hiccup started at the ground for a few seconds, not responding.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry Astrid. I'm being unfair to you. I'll make it up to you." Astrid shook her head.

"You don't have to. You're just being human. It's natural. But don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. We have plenty of time to work through… stuff." Hiccup grinned, holding himself higher.

"You're right. Thanks Astrid." He was then pulled away by a man, eager for details of the battle. He blew a kiss, which made Astrid smile. She could've sworn she'd seen him mouth Love you, but maybe that was just what she wanted.

A gulping sound turned her attention to Toothless, who was gulping down smoked salmon. He must've grabbed a basket, and was now eating in a secluded corner. She laughed, and went in search of Stormfly.

Hiccup wasn't sure whether Astrid had heard what had slipped out of his mouth. It had been spur of the moment. As he was being pulled away, he'd called out "love you", but wasn't sure whether she's heard him or not. After he'd politely excused himself from the man, he went in search of his father. He passed Ruffnut and Tuffnut, majorly exaggerating their part in the battle.

"So, then there was Hiccup. He would have been killed if we hadn't come to the rescue. Yup. We won that battle because of me and Belch," Tuffnut boasted. Hiccup grinned, somehow okay with Tuffnut's boasting. He knew he was just having fun. He turned away, trying to find his father. In the corner of his eye, he saw a figure dart off into the trees, but when he turned to investigate, nothing was there. The next moment, he spotted the hulking figure of his father, and forgot about what he'd just seen. He stepped back into the crowds, and was quickly jam packed between people, fighting to even move.

Toothless swallowed the last fish, licking his lips appreciatively. So far, Hiccup hadn't called for him, so Toothless was in no hurry to move. He rather liked this nice secluded corner, where he could eat. He sprawled out, kicking the basket away. In his mind, the battle was over. He trusted Hiccup, and he seemed to think the whole Vigo fiasco was finished.

He stretched, yawning, and preparing for a quick nap. He curled up, then felt a sharp sting in his leg. He tried to get up, but found his legs wouldn't move. He tried to call out, but everything was getting blurry. As a desperate last attempt, he fired off three plasma blasts, one of them catching a tree on fire. The, his eyes closed, and he fell asleep.

"That's the night fury?" Erik asked. His men nodded.

"Good. Then let's get him on the ship. Set course for the base camp. Let's go."

 **Sorry for the delay. I hope to post more often. R &R. Thanks**

 **NightLightning21**


	4. Keep your guard up

Keep your guard up

Never wait. That was what Vigo had always told him. Erik stepped into the ring, more mentally bracing himself than physically bracing himself. It wasn't winning he was concerned about. It was the pure savagery of it all. _Father says it's the only way_ , he told himself.

"Are you ready opponents?" a voice called from overhead. Erik glanced upwards, shielding his eyes from the sun. The unique silhouette of Vigo was all to obvious. Erik sighed, and turned to face his opponent. He was a young man. Maybe 25. At the time, Erik was only 12.

The young man stared into Erik's eyes, pleading for mercy. He had no idea how desperately Erik wanted to give it to him. But he had a job to do.

"What are your crimes?" Erik demanded, in the thundering voice his father had taught him. His opponent shrank further back, almost dropping his sword. Vigo answered from overhead.

"He was stealing documents from the guards quarters." Erik turned back towards the supposed traitor, narrowing his eyes.

"This will be your last chance traitor," Vigo said, obviously enjoying the spectacle.

"You can either fight my son, and try and win freedom, or simply take death right now. If you beat Erik, you will be let go." The traitor looked at Erik, sizing him up. Though, given certain death, Erik had found that most people had chosen the sliver of hope that they might survive this battle.

"I'll fight," the man said, in a timid voice. Erik nodded, readying his sword.

"If you kill him, you will be given a slow and torturous death," Vigo warned, before raising his arm.

"Let the battle commence!"

Erik immediately went on the attack, sprinting across the arena with ease. He jumped upwards, bringing his sword down with tremendous force. Much to his surprise, the traitor could take the force of the blow. Erik had found that if someone could withstand that blow, it usually meant they were a good fighter.

"Let me guess, you thought I was weak, and couldn't fight you?" the man asked. On fact, those were the exact thoughts passing through Erik's brain right then.

"Well, Vigo also underestimated me. And when I kill you, my mission will be compete. You are nothing but scum, dragon hunter," the man spat. Erik struggled to maintain a check on his anger. Instead of lashing out with words, Erik swung an expert strike, almost breaking his opponent's bone. The sword was dropped, as Erik almost broke his opponent's wrist. He knew he had to finish this one. If he called for help, Vigo would shame him.

"You come in here, and infiltrate us, and the try to kill me. And now you think you'll get away?" Erik asked, preparing for another strike.

"I'll take my chances." In one quick movement, the intruder had grabbed his sword, and was striking back. Erik jumped upwards, but the tip caught his torso. Pain lanced through him, and Erik momentarily back off. The wound wasn't deep, wasn't going to threaten his life. But it stung fiercely, and only heightened Erik's desire to beat this guy.

Erik did relish the thrill of battle. But then, so did most vikings. That wasn't the bad part. In fact, that rush of adrenaline was about to save Erik's life. During his brief lapse, his opponent had advanced, ready to end the battle.

But Erik wasn't going out that easily. He forced himself to wait. Every instinct was screaming at him to move from this death blow, but he didn't. Instead he waited for the downward strike to start, and using his extra energy, rolled away, and into safety. Then, with lightning fast movement, he popped back up, and shoved his sword into his opponent's unguarded back. Blood flew, and splattered onto his shirt. Erik had angled his shot so it would go directly into the sword. The body now sagged, half held up by his sword.

Cheering erupted above him, as the dragon hunters celebrated their victory. Erik was still staring at the body, and surprisingly, wasn't satisfied. The traitor hadn't felt any pain. The stab had killed him instantly. To his absolute horror, that wasn't enough for Erik. He'd wanted to make the invader pay for his crimes. He looked up, his eyes clearly showing his horror. Vigo looked at him, recognizing that look.

"This is who you are," he mouthed, and if the day wasn't bad enough, Erik realized Vigo was right.

"Toothless?" Hiccup had seen the rapid fire of plasma blasts, and had gone searching for his dragon. All around him, vikings were running around, trying to put out the tree that had caught on fire. There was no way Toothless would be that reckless. There had to be a reason.

"Toothless?" Hiccup called again. He began weaving through the crowd, going towards the shots' point of origin. It had come somewhere from the edge of town.

"Hiccup?" he heard a voice call out. Astrid.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked, in a worried voice. "Why was Toothless firing?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," said Hiccup, taking off again. Astrid followed, easily weaving through the large crowd. They came upon the spot, where two fish baskets were knocked over.

"I saw Toothless eating here earlier," Astrid put in, trying to figure what had happened. Then she saw it.

"Hiccup," she said, slowly walking towards an object lying on the ground. It was an arrow, probably from the attackers. She carefully picked it up, instantly recognizing what it was.

"Is that?" Hiccup asked, praying that it wasn't.

"Yup," Astrid said. "It's a dragon hunter arrow." She examined it more closely.

"And there's blood on it." Hiccup raced forward, and snatched the arrow, holding it close to his eye.

"What does this mean?" Astrid asked, already half knowing the answer.

"It means one of my worst nightmares has come true. The dragon hunters have a new leader." They stared at each other, realization sinking in. Their troubles weren't over. They had let their guard down. Somehow, the dragon hunters had found a new leader. _I let my guard down. And now Toothless is gone._

Erik looked at the unconscious dragon before him. He had seen the devotion Hiccup had shown for this night fury. He would go to the ends of the earth to find him. But Erik would make it easy. Because he had other plans for Hiccup than wild goose chase. Plans that were far more sinister.

 **Hello guys. Thanks for waiting. I'm thinking this arc will last** **for maybe another 10-15 chapters. Maybe more, maybe less. And if you want** **it, I do have an idea for a 3rd arc, probably much shorter. Appreciate** **every one of you.**

 **NightLightning21**


	5. Healing

Healing

Astrid hated feeling useless. And yet, right now, she was. She'd walked Hiccup back to his house, the dragon rider still in shock. On the way back, Astrid had made sure that Stormfly was safe, and with the other riders.

They entered Hiccup's house, both silent. The fire was burnt out, nothing more than dimly glowing embers. One look at HIccup just confirmed he needed to take some time to absorb everything.

"I'll go get some firewood," Astrid said, awkwardly breaking the silence. HIccup looked up at her, his eyes haunted and hollow. It scared Astrid more than any weapon.

When she slipped outside, the cool air was a welcome relief. Inside the house, the air was stifling, the atmosphere so tense. She couldn't begin to imagine what Hiccup was going through.

She rubbed at her eyes, wiping away a single tear. Crying wasn't going to help. They needed a plan. Astrid slipped to the back, selecting five logs from the woodpile.

Astrid paused at the door, preparing herself for what was going to be inside. Hiccup wasn't going to be the young man she loved. She knew that. Hiccup was a person who felt emotions deeply. It was one of the things that had attracted her to him in the first place. The sensitive yet strong nature. The ability to relate, yet be sensible at the same time. Astrid took a deep breath, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

She entered, and saw Hiccup sitting on a wooden chair. When she passed, she gently brushed his shoulder, trying to be reassuring. He didn't even acknowledge her. She was smart enough to not take it personally.

She carefully built the logs up, and lit the wood. Within a few minutes, there was a small but steady flame.

"Hiccup, you should come over to the fire," Astrid suggested in a soft voice. Hiccup continued to sit in the shadows, the flickering light illuminating his back. Astrid wasn't sure what to do. She was never good with emotions. That's why she'd been so hesitant to enter a relationship with Hiccup.

Astrid didn't know whether she should push. It could make things better or worse. Yet at the same time, another thought entered her head. Hiccup wouldn't snap out of this unless he had help.

Astrid walked over, gently ruffling his hair. She kissed him softly on the head. At the same time, her hand slipped over his hand, gently grasping it. To her surprise, Hiccup didn't protest when she led him over to the fire. The look in his soft green eyes was enough to shatter her heart into a million pieces.

"Hiccup I know what you're doing," Astrid said, softly touching his arm. Hiccup looked up at her, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"I know how tempting it is to build up walls. But I'm here to tell you that's wrong. All that does is block emotion. Emotions like love." Astrid was entering dangerous waters for herself as well. She really needed to open herself up if she was going to make Hiccup listen.

"Hiccup, we will get Toothless. I don't care if we have to search the whole world. I know he's your best friend." Hiccup took a deep breath, although it sounded choked.

"I just don't know Astrid. I don't want to hurt like this ever."

"But you can't have happiness without pain." Astrid scooted closer, so their legs were touching.

"If you close yourself down, it will accomplish nothing. Toothless will be lost forever, and you'll be turning down a chance for love. So tell me, am I worth the pain?" Astrid asked, looking directly into his eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Hiccup choked out, swallowing hard. Astrid closed her eyes, preparing to really get deep.

"When I first started liking you, it was scary. You were always in danger. That meant my heart was always in danger. But that's what love is. It's not supposed to be safe. It has risk. I took that risk, and now, I'm in love with you." She wasn't ready to say that. But she also knew that her confession would speak to Hiccup. Sure enough, his head jerked up, and he stared at her.

"You are?" he asked, wonder in his voice. Okay, now he was just being dull.

"I have been for a while." Astrid could see her words were getting through to him.

"But you could still get hurt. Just like Toothless," Hiccup stated, bitterness in voice.

"I lost my best didn't deserve that. He was only ever trying to protect me." She was losing him.

"Toothless made that decision. He's loyal to you Hiccup. He was willing to take the risks. Don't shut yourself off because you're too scared."

"Love is like a fire," Astrid said, gesturing to the bright flame.

"It can flicker, it can waver. It can burn down. But it will never be gone. We cherish fire, just as we cherish love. You're not going to never have a fire just because of the risks right? So the same goes for love. I think it's worth it." She moved even closer, putting his hand on her heart.

"This is me Hiccup. I'm not going anywhere. We'll get Toothless back."

Hiccup looked down at his hand, reality sinking in. Astrid was staring at the floor, so Hiccup gently brought her face up to his. Their lips met in a soft embrace. It was like a slow fire, with just enough warmth. Hiccup could feel his thoughts clearing, and his hands gently roamed Astrid's back. Her hands were tangled in his hair, as her tongue parted his lips. There was still a hesitation but that was to be expected.

Hiccup knew that he would find Toothless. He could never live without his best friend, but in some ways, Astrid was now his best friend. And the dull ache in his heart, from Toothless went away for a while. With Astrid so close, her tongue in his mouth, a sweet fire enveloping. The real flames warming both of them, the soft light making everything that much more perfect. Hiccup broke the kiss, but pulled Astrid close. Their foreheads were touching, both leaning on each other.

"Astrid did I mention I love you too?"

 **Sorry for not posting in so long. Also sorry if you wanted more plot. I just felt that a Hiccstrid chapter was appropriate. Also, comments really encourage me. You guys are amazing. R &R**

 **NightLightning21**


	6. Recovery

Recovery

He was back. The old Hiccup was back, but with a new determination. He had to find Toothless. Astrid had reawakened the spark inside of him. He stared at the sky, thinking about a plan.

He had to get past the dragon hunters in order to get his dragon back. So the first step was to find out who his enemy was.

"We couldn't find anything at the… abduction site," Astrid said, walking into the house. She was a welcome sight. The news… not so much. He really needed some good news.

"Okay, so Toothless just disappeared without a trace?" he asked, a hint of the old depression seeping through his otherwise excellent emotion shield. Astrid was not stupid. She knew instantly what was wrong.

"Hiccup, this isn't your fault. Remember that," Astrid said, touching his arm comfortingly. He knew she was right. He shook his head, trying to focus again.

"We need to get eyes on whoever took Toothless. Maybe we can figure out a plan." Hiccup narrowed his eyes, looking towards the shores of Berk. Finding Toothless would be like finding a needle in a haystack. But, that didn't mean it was impossible.

"We need to start searching the ocean. The hunter's boat has to be somewhere." Astrid sighed, looking defeated.

"Okay. Whatever you say. I'll gather the riders." Hiccup knew that Astrid wasn't very optimistic. He waited until she was gone, before pulling out his journal. In it, were drawings. They were maps of the entire archipelago. Hiccup studied the maps, touching the different islands.

"Where would you take him?" he asked.

Astrid looked at her map on her wall. She knew that running out blindly would be absolutely useless.

"Astrid? What's going on?" Fishlegs asked, walking into her house.

"Well, you know that Toothless was captured right?" Astrid asked. Fishlegs nodded, looking extremely worried.

"Well, Hiccup's trying to find out where the hunters took Toothless. We need to find out a place where they would harbor a hunter camp." Fishlegs' expression changed to confusion.

"But, he came by my house, asking for my maps of the archipelago. Then he sped off on Nightwhisper." Astrid wasn't at all ready to hear that. So she decided to go after the less shocking thing.

"Nightwhisper? Elliot's skrill?" she asked, in surprise.

"You didn't know?" Fishlegs asked. Astrid's eyes drilled into him, demanding answers. Fishlegs squirmed, obviously not wanting to betray his friend.

"Fishlegs," Astrid said slowly, narrowing her eyes at him. Fishlegs looked like he would rather be eating rotten cod.

"I can't betray Hiccup." Astrid glared at him, somehow managing to look even scarier. Fishlegs blinked, biting his lip.

"Hiccup has been trying to train Nightwhisper ever since… Elliot…" Astrid sighed, annoyed at how everyone tiptoed around that subject.

"Fishlegs, Elliot's been dead for a while. And besides, in the end, he made the wrong choice. Does the death of my friend hurt? Yes. But the Elliot who Hiccup killed was not that person." Fishlegs nodded, squirming backwards.

"Anyway, Hiccup managed to retrain NIghtwhisper, and uses him when Toothless is busy." Astrid silently cursed under her breath, knowing there was no way she could catch up with a skrill. With the power of lightning on their side, skrills could actually manage to hold a candle to night furies.

"I'm going to take Stormfly. You stay here, and alert everyone else," Astrid demanded, quickly running towards the stables.

Stormfly was already saddled up, so Astrid hopped on, and took to the skies.

"Find Nightwhisper," she said, letting Stormfly smell both Hiccup's shirt, and Nightwhisper's blanket. Stormfly growled, before shooting off into the distance.

Hiccup knew he had found the camp. It made sense really. A small, secluded rocky island, on nobody's map but Fishlegs'. No one would ever think to look there. Not to mention only a couple hours away from Dragon's Edge. Hiccup motioned for Nightwhisper to land, hiding behind a large outcrop of rock.

He peeked out, just barely able to see the beginnings of the hunters' campsite. Greenish tinted cages were lined up in neat rows, ready for new dragons. Further in would be the captured dragons.

Suddenly, he heard a loud vice overhead, and ducked back behind his rock.

"Be careful with that night fury! He's precious to me." Hiccup's fists curled when he heard that. Toothless was here all right. Hiccup scurried away from his current hiding place, finding a niche in another rock with a better view. He saw several cages being dragged away from the camp, supervised by a young man with his back facing Hiccup.

"The night fury's sedated? Good, then continue bringing him." _Toothless is over there._ Hiccup craned to get a better view, getting a flash of black, before hunters blocked his view. This was his chance. With Toothless out in the open, and few men to guard him. He snuck back over to Nightwhisper, and hopped on.

"Go," he whispered, scrunching himself down. Nightwhisper took off, flying into the forest. Hiccup watched through the trees, as the dragons were carted off into the forest. He could see a small party of men, maybe 13 moving into the forest as well. Their leader followed, glancing around, before going in. Hiccup took a deep breath, steeling himself. He nudged Nightwhisper, and the skrill took to the air once flew straight upwards, before plunging back down. One shot from Nightwhisper, took out half of the tightly grouped party. Nightwhisper then dove, readying another blast. This one was not aimed at the men, but at the cages. Hiccup had found that the electrical energy of the skrill weakened the cages enough to be forced open. The ball of lightning hit, exploding around the party.

Hiccup hopped off, taking down two men in the confusion. He looked back for Nightwhisper, only to find him gone. Within the next two seconds, a net was cast over him, and he found himself looking directly at the hunters' leader.

Hiccup gasped in surprise, at seeing the man before him. He was really more of a teen. But that wasn't the most shocking part. He looked… he looked like an altered version of himself. Darker hair, bigger build, and mean brown eyes. But the basic structure was there.

"Hello Hiccup. Delighted to meet you." The boy said. "My name's Erik. And you'll be staying with me for a while."

 **Hey guys, here's another chapter. It was really fun to write.**

 **Coming up next… Hiccup finds himself in the hands of the dragon hunter leader, who also happens to be his half brother. When he learns a little about Erik, conflictions arise.**

 **You guys are amazing**

 **NightLightning21**


	7. Ghosts

Ghosts

Hiccup wiggled his hands, testing the ropes binding his hands. They were firm and tight. No escaping that way. He tugged the ropes again, knowing it would be impossible to break the dragon proof structure he was roped to. He watched as hunters prepared more cages, sending them into the forest. His metal foot brushed against the charred earth, remnants of Nightwhisper's attempts to free him, before getting shot down by the dragon root arrows. Toothless was with Nightwhisper, and the other dragons in the forest. Hiccup needed to get the night fury and skrill back before they were traded. But first, he needed to get free. He continued trying to work his hands, all the while thinking about the boy he'd seen. It was like looking at a younger version of him. With a few changes of course. But still… they were so similar.

Hiccup had recognized something in the boy's eyes as well. He'd gotten just a glimpse. But he knew that look anywhere. He'd had it for most of his life. The look of a broken heart. Not even the best actor could keep it out of his gaze. He needed to talk to the boy, then maybe, he could get some answers.

* * *

Erik had barely made it away from Hiccup without showing his shock. He'd never seen the dragon rider up close before, and hadn't noticed the striking resemblance. He told himself that it was just a coincidence. That they just happened to look similar. But, there was something lingering, like a fishbone stuck in his throat. His mother had told him he was an only child. But sometimes she had slipped. She would say "boys" rather than "boy." There was no way that Erik was going back to Hiccup right now. He needed some time to just think.

"I will be in the forest," he informed one of the guards. He strut off, looking as confident and collected as always.

Once he was in the forest, he broke down. He grabbed several small rocks, hurling them into the pond. He ran as fast as he could, trying to escape the hurtful memories. He wanted to be gone… from all of it.

Finally, he flopped down on the wet grass, sucking in harsh ragged breaths. He pulled a small carving, attached to a piece of string out from under his shirt. His mother had given him the small lump of gold after an exploration they'd had. They had gone to a small stream for the day, to play in the water. She'd found the piece of pure gold, and had given it to him as a gift. He still remembered her soft words, soothing him like a lullaby.

"Gold is precious my son. Just like family is. And I never want you to forget that. Remember what I taught you son." He'd known the phrase since he was a small boy, and had wondered about family. She'd reassured him, saying one day, he would have a brother that he could play with. He could have a family to love and care for.

"Family is a golden gift. It means the world." That was her favorite saying. She also told him to never lose faith, and that his family would always find him.

Erik stared at the gold, a storm of emotions brewing inside of him. Anger… pain… love… and the last one surprised him, hope. His mother's lessons of hoping for a family were all flooding back to him, as well as a tidal wave of mixed feelings. He needed to talk to Hiccup. He needed to know if his mother really did have another son. But the past was a trick thing. And what was he going to do if Hiccup was indeed his brother?

* * *

Hiccup rubbed his wrists raw in the first hour. Now, they were tender, and he thoroughly regretted his decision. He shifted his shoulder, trying to get more comfortable. He desperately wanted to send word to the riders. And one rider in particular.

Astrid didn't deserve this. He had run off without telling her. Hiccup would've smacked himself, but he was a little tied up at the moment. He almost laughed at the pun. He traced his foot in the dust, still pondering on how he was going to get out of this situation. That know wasn't coming undone anytime soon, so for now, he was stuck here.

"Hey," Hiccup called to the guard. The burly man whipped around, staring at the prisoner.

"You talkin to me rider?" he asked, gruffly.

"No, I was talking with the friendly squirrel," Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. The guard actually seemed genuinely confused, and Hiccup just gave up. Apparently not ever hunter was incredibly intelligent. This one acted like he had no brain.

Hiccup was about to call again, when Erik actually walked out of the forest. He had a haunted look in his eyes. Not that Hiccup was in the mood for caring at the moment. His desperation was making him unreasonable.

"I need to talk to you Hiccup," Erik said, walking over to him.

"Well, then bring out the pie, and we'll chat around the fire," Hiccup muttered.

"Who's your mother?" Erik asked, getting right to the point. That question caught Hiccup off guard.

"What?" he asked, making sure he heard right.

"Your mother," Erik said again. Hiccup was completely bewildered. Why was this person asking about his mother.

"You're getting a little personal aren't you?" Hiccup asked. "Considering I don't even know who you are." Erik ran a hand through his hair, clearly stressed.

"Just tell me," he said, walking even closer this time. "Was her name Valka?" Hiccup had only heard that name mentioned in stories. But he knew the name of his mother. It caught him by surprise to the extent that he almost fell over.

"Well, judging from your reaction, I will assume I'm right?" Erik said, beginning to walk away. But he wasn't the only smart one. Hiccup had put the pieces together. No matter how bizarre it sounded, somehow he knew.

"You're her son aren't you?" Hiccup asked, although he was already 99% sure.

"She gave birth to me," Erik admitted. "As for being a mother… she probably did a better job with you." That got Hiccup angry.

"Well if you're so deprived of love, why don't you come over and let me give you a big bear hug," Hiccup spat. Erik simply half smiled.

"So, she wasn't a mother to you too?" he asked. Hiccup realized he'd just been outsmarted by, well… his little brother. Or big brother, but Erik looked younger.

"So, now what are your plans brother?" Hiccup asked.

* * *

 **I really am enjoying the character of Erik. Tell me what you think of him. Like, don't like?**

 **Next time… Hiccup and Erik both face their futures, and their uncertain relationship. Erik struggles with his place, and the riders launch their own rescue mission.**

 **You guys are amazing. R &R.**

 **NightLightning21**


	8. Journey

Journey

"I am so going to kill that night fury riding, future chief, stubborn, annoyingly optimistic, and totally cute dragon rider," Astrid hissed. Wait, what did she just say? Did she just say Hiccup was cute? Love really did change people.

"Calm down Astrid," Fishlegs said, knowing that he most definitely should not bring up what she just said. He thanked Thor it was just them, and not the rest of the riders. He and Astrid had flown ahead, to scope out the island. The other riders were a couple miles behind.

"Why is Hiccup being so stupid?" Astrid continued to lament to herself. Stormfly growled in sympathy. Astrid patted her on the back.

"There it is," Fishlegs called out, hovering in one spot. When Astrid caught up to him, he was praising Meatlug for her work.

"Who's the smartest, cutest dragon in the entire archipelago?" Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you found the island all by yourself-"

"You know we had a map right?" Astrid interrupted.

"Shh, let her have this moment." Astrid sighed, scoping out the landscape. Sheer cliff walls seemed to surround the island, almost closing it in. Dense forest was what made up the island's mass.

Astrid flew down, landing just on the other side of one of the cliffs. She hopped off Stormfly, cautiously looking around. So far, everything seemed safe. Then a stream of fire slammed into a rock, just feet away from her. Never mind.

Erik didn't know what to do. The fiercest battle he'd ever fought was currently raging on in his brain.

"What makes you think I'll do anything to you?" he asked, trying to sound confident. His voice shook, and was watery when he spoke. Both of the siblings could tell.

"Oh I don't know. I'm tied up, you took my dragon, oh, and you're a dragon hunter," Hiccup hissed. Erik blinked. His older brother had some spirit.

"Well, you're a threat to my business. You really expect me to let you go?" Hiccup was about to answer, when Erik held up his hand.

"That was a rhetorical question," he said. He was still dodging the whole mother topic. Hiccup unfortunately, was not.

"So, I have a brother," Hiccup stated.

"You really are slow," Erik muttered.

"Am not," Hiccup defended. "But it's a lot to take in."

"Especially when your brother is holding you hostage, and is a complete psycho murderer," Hiccup said, his tone becoming accusing. Much to Erik's surprise, the comment stung. He'd been called cruel before. Yet, it had never bothered him.

Erik thought things through. Some part of him didn't want to kill Hiccup. Maybe, it was his conscience, that he'd learned to bury so many years ago. He mentally shook himself. He just needed to bury his conscience once again.

Erik leaned forward, removing Hiccup's artificial leg.

"Hey!" Hiccup grabbed, but Erik was too quick.

"This will assure that you can't escape on foot. And you can't fly your night fury." Hiccup had a murderous look in his eyes. Erik had to grin slightly. He turned to walk away, hearing Hiccup yelling at his back.

"Wait! You don't have to be like this. Trust me Erik. This isn't who you are."

 _Could he not be more cliche?_ Erik wondered. It would take a lot more than that when Erik changed. The word _when_ stopped Erik in his tracks. It was _when_. Not _if_.

"I'm losing it," Erik muttered, walking to his tent.

Astrid could feel the scorching heat from the fire. She turned, and saw just a glimpse of her assailant. Then, Stormfly threw her to the ground, as another blast of fire exploded around them. Astrid jumped up, seeing a dragon circling overhead. On closer inspection, it was a titan wing monstrous nightmare. Wonderful. Stormfly shot her own fire up, forcing the nightmare to go up.

Fishlegs and Meatlug slammed into the dragon, knocking it several feet away. This gave Astrid and Stormfly to become airborne as well. The monstrous nightmare was much bigger, but it was faced with two foes. It lunged at Stormfly, it's whole body igniting. Stormfly dodged, swooping lower.

But the dragon's tail had caught Fishlegs and Meatlug, and they fell into the forest. Stormfly unleashed a wave of spikes, trying to strike down their foe. The monstrous nightmare didn't flinch. It flew forward, trying to intimidate both rider and dragon. Astrid nudged Stormfly, signaling the nadder to go into the forest. Hopefully, Stormfly's maneuverability would outpace the monstrous nightmare's.

Astrid ducked another branch, gasping in pain as it scraped her arm. She ducked even lower, trying to avoid getting killed. Stormfly was whizzing through the forest, the greenery just a blur.

Suddenly, Astrid felt herself tip over her saddle, and go flying downwards, Stormfly had jerked to a stop when she saw the towering cliff rising above them. Unfortunately, Astrid was still moving. She landed hard on the ground, and lay there winded. The monstrous nightmare shot another round of fire, this one catching Stormfly in the back. She fell, barely managing to slow down her fall. Astrid flinched in sympathy as her dragon thudded to the ground.

But the nightmare wasn't done yet. It approached Astrid, glaring at her. Astrid stared back, backing up against the cliff face. Triumph gleamed in the nightmare's eyes. But it was unaware that the fight wasn't over. Astrid suddenly jumped up, using the cliff to propel herself upwards.

She grabbed the nightmare's horns, sharply tugging them to the right. It was the oldest trick in the book. The titan instantly fell to the ground, purring like a kitten. It was so strange how they did that. Astrid blew out a breath, and adjusted her position. The dragon turned to look at her, all the rage gone from it's eyes. On closer inspection, Astrid could see he was a boy.

"Hey there," she said, scratching his neck. The dragon wiggled, then turned his eyes to her. There was an urgency that could not be mistaken. This dragon knew something. Stormfly was up and walking, and Astrid whistled, signaling the nadder to follow.

"Let's go."

 **I'm thinking about wrapping this story within the next 6 or 7 chapters. I would like to move on to other projects. But this has been so much fun to write.**

 **Next time… Erik struggles between his current life, and the one he wants to have. Astrid works with the dragons to try and take down the dragon hunters.**

 **You guys are amazing**

 **NightLightning21**


	9. Tick Tick Tick

Tick Tick Tick

Astrid quickly learned that flying a monstrous nightmare was harder than it looked. Although she would never admit it, she kind of admired Snotlout for managing with Hookfang for so long. The dragon, Blaze was his name, sped through the trees, like he was trying to kill Astrid. Stormfly trailed along behind, clearly not happy about her owner's change in dragons.

"Come on," Astrid gritted out, pulling on Blaze's horns. The black and red dragon veered sharply to the right, almost crashing them into a large boulder. Astrid gasped, and braced herself for the blow. But it never came. At the last possible moment, Blaze stopped, landing sharply, his claws making gouges in the dirt.

"Whew," Astrid exhaled, breathing heavily. She had to make this work. She'd already sent a terrible terror message back to Berk, via Sneaky, who had come along for the ride. Of course, Astrid had no idea the blue terrible terror was following her. Hence the namesake. Stormfly landed beside her, tipping her head in an "I told you so" look.

"Yeah yeah, I get it," Astrid grumbled, still recovering from her near death incident. "Now, we need to go and save Hiccup." She climbed back on Blaze, determined to see where he wanted to take her. He allowed her to climb on, then took off like a rocket.

Erik stared at his prisoner, at the other side of the camp. Hiccup was drawing pictures in the sirt, clearly miserable. Erik expected to feel some sort of joy. Anything other than this overwhelming sense of regret.

"Erik?" one of his guard said, coming into his tent. Even though his heart wasn't in it, Erik was still the leader of the dragon hunters. It didn't feel as satisfactory as it once had.

"What?" he asked sharply. He glared at his guard, trying to keep his cool.

"There's been a report of an intruder on the island." Erik fought back the temptation to roll his eyes.

"Why exactly are you telling me this?" he asked, quite annoyed.

"Because, you might want to come along to capture her."

Hiccup drew absentmindedly in the dirt, his eyes blurring his picture. It was a battle axe. It was Astrid's battle axe to be specific. He scanned the camp, trying to pick up small details that might help him in the future.

Suddenly, Erik stormed out of his tent, followed by a pale looking guard. He crossed the camp, making a beeline for Hiccup. There was a grim look in his eyes.

"Get him out of there," Erik instructed the guard. The guard nodded, stepping forward, and releasing Hiccup. Hiccup rubbed at his wrist, flexing his fingers.

"Comfy?" Erik asked, obviously impatient. Hiccup stared up at his little brother.

"Yeah, a blanket and a sheepskin rug would make things more homey." he shot back.

"Well, lucky for you, you won't be spending time there for a while." Erik spun around, heading towards the entrance to the camp.

"Get him his leg," Erik called out, walking swiftly away.

Astrid was getting quite tired of waiting in a tree. She shifted, as yet another branch jabbed her in the thigh. The riders should be getting her any minute now. At least, they'd better be. Astrid glanced over at Blaze, awkwardly perched in a tree. It really did look out of place. He had shown her the hunter's camp, where's she'd surveyed for maybe half an hour. She'd seen Hiccup. She could've stared at him for an eternity. If his life wasn't on the line, she might have. He was alive, and he was okay. She'd seen him arguing with another young man, and had decided that was when she should go.

"Hello?" Astrid's head jerked up, as she recognized Tuffnut's voice.

"Be quiet," Snotlout hissed.

"What? Why should we be quiet? We're trying to find Astrid remember," Tuffnut said, sounding like he was practically shouting the words. Sneaky led the riders into the clearing that Astrid had selected. They all landed, and hopped off their dragons. Astrid was right above them. And she was seriously annoyed. She judged her timing, and leapt out, aiming for a certain pain-in-the-butt Thorston twin.

As usual, her aim was spot on. She smashed into Tuffnut, knocking him to the ground. Ruffnut burst out laughing, pointing at her brother.

"Look at that. Tuffnut did find her." Astrid rose from the knocked down thorston twin, glaring at the riders.

"What part of no noise did you fishheads not understand?" she snapped. The riders looked at her, terror in their eyes.

"What?" she asked. Fishlegs pointed upward, very slowly raising his arm. Astrid looked up, seeing what was freaking everyone out. Blaze was still in the tree, looking down at the riders.

"It's okay. He's with me," she explained. They all nodded, although there was still fear.

"We got your message," Fishlegs said, holding up a piece of paper. "Where's Hiccup?" Astrid hesitated for a second. She wasn't quite sure how to explain where Hiccup was.

"He's well… he's been taken prisoner. By the new dragon hunter leader." Except for Tuffnut, who was still lying on the ground, the riders all gasped in shock.

"Really?" Snotlout asked. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Yes. It's not like I would make this stuff up. And we need to rescue him as soon as possible." Blaze half flew, half fell out of the tree, coming to stand beside Astrid.

"This is Blaze. He showed me where the camp was. And Hiccup was there too. He's tied up, and is being watched by a guard. But, I think there still might be a way to free him. We'll need a lot of dragons to do it though."

"Oh I'm sure that won't be necessary. I mean after all, your plan would be useless if Hiccup wasn't in his usual spot." Astrid whipped around, to see Hiccup, painfully in the hold of three guards. The leader was speaking, addressing her calmly, and smoothly.

"I mean, what a grand waste of time." He snapped his fingers, and dozens of men came out from hiding, all of them tough, and armed to the teeth. The riders were already preparing for battle, standing close to their dragons.

"How convenient. We brought the battle right to you," Erik said, smiling.

 **So, there will be a big battle, then the redemption mini arc. And then this story will be done.**

 **Next time… The battle between hunter and rider unfolds, leaving everyone fighting for their lives.**


	10. BOOM

BOOM

There was a moment of calm, before chaos broke out. Blaze lunged at the hunters, releasing a long stream of fire. Hiccup took this time to break free. The guards' attention had lapsed while the nightmare attacked, leaving Hiccup with precious time. He kicked out, and used his smaller stature to slip between the three burly men. They grabbed for him, but he was already several feet away.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called out, dodging another attack. She swung her axe into the thigh of one of the hunters, leaving him to hobble away. She leaped upwards, landing heavily on one of the hunters, leaving his gasping on the ground.

"Hiccup," she said, finally making it over to him. "We have to beat them quickly," Astrid said, swinging at a hunter that got too close. Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"We have to use the dragons. Where's Stormfly?" Astrid pointed to where the nadder was flinging spikes at hunters from the air.

"Here, take this," Astrid said, thrusting a sword at him. Hiccup grabbed it a moment too late. He felt a brutal blow force his body to the ground, and pushing his face into the dirt. He struggled viciously, trying to fend off his attacker. But it was hopeless. His attacker had to weigh at least 300 pounds.

"Hello dragon rider," the hunter hissed, slamming his elbow into Hiccup's back. Hiccup gasped, as the air was driven from his body. He could see the forest fading… his chest heaving for breath. He gasped a little longer, before going limp on the forest floor.

* * *

Toothless gripped at the cage with his teeth, wrenching at the bars. He only succeeded in making his mouth bleed. He'd heard Hiccup's cry of pain even from where he was, and was trying desperately to get out. He growled, forcing one of his paws through the bars. He tried to claw his way out, but the bars were unbreakable.

The sound of scraping alerted him that another dragon was moving in their cage. Toothless glanced up, and saw the skrill was also trying to break free.

 _You heard Hiccup as well?_ Toothless asked. Nightwhisper nodded, clawing at his cage. Toothless studied his cage harder, searching for a weakness. Then, he saw it. The key lock. It would be impossible to fire at from inside but… An idea popped into the night fury's head.

 _Stay back_ , Toothless commanded. Nightwhisper backed up in his cage. Toothless narrowed his eyes, judging his target. He only got one chance at this. He aimed at the center of the key hole, and fire once. His plasma blast ripped at the lock, almost destroying it. He'd found the weakness of the cage. It would just take teamwork to get them open.

Nightwhisper shoved at the door, and it gave way, letting the skrill out free. He shot up into the sky, disappearing. Toothless growled softly. But before he could begin to doubt Nightwhisper, a lightning bolt slammed into his keyhole, forcing open the door. Toothless broke free with a roar, shooting up into the sky. But something made him pause. He heard the sounds of battle, and it sounded like the riders needed help.

 _Nightwhisper! We need to get the other dragons out!_ Nightwhisper turned around, and immediately started blasting cages. Toothless did the same, freeing the dozens of trapped dragons. Nightwhisper tried rounding the dragons up to go to the riders, but for the most part, they didn't listen.

Toothless was beginning to panic. His master was in real danger. He let loose a ear shattering roar, firing a light blue plasma blast in the air. Toothless looked at his back in surprise. It was slightly glowing a neon blue. He watched as it faded again. But it was enough. The dragons followed him as he went back to the battle.

* * *

Astrid gasped as her right leg was cut. She stumbled to the ground, pressing her fingers to the wound. Stormfly tried to reach her, but the nadder was being forced back by hunters. A hunter approached Astrid, ready to end everything. He swung down with his sword, just as Astrid rolled. The sword actually cut some of her hair, but missed her flesh by just inches. She continued rolling, before jumping upwards. She could still fight. The cut was long and shallow, but not really serious.

"Help!" Astrid looked around to see Snotlout surrounded by seven hunters. He had a mace, but the odds of him making it out alive… not good. Astrid raced over, picking up a discarded sword on her way. She thrust once, and a hunter crumpled to her feet. But then the rest turned on her. She felt another stinging cut on her torso, as she didn't quite dodge a sword blow. Snotlout brought his mace down on one hunter's head, who fell against a nearby tree. Astrid swung her sword skillfully, taking down hunter after hunter.

But whenever she struck one, another just seemed to take their place. And she was getting injured as well. She gasped as a mace spike gouged her arm.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled, throwing his sword above her head. It plowed right into a hunter, preparing to strike a surprise attack. Astrid looked back at Hiccup, whose eyes were wide with horror. With the three of them, they could somewhat defend themselves, but what they really needed were dragons.

* * *

Hiccup glanced around the battlefield, desperation rising in him. Barf and Belch were being backed up against the cliff, simply overwhelmed. Meatlug was out of shots, and she was protecting Fishlegs with her body. But not even a gronkle could take so many blows, and she was weakening fast. Hookfang's fire was quickly running out, as he kept torching hunters. He turned to talk to Astrid, but realized she was gone. He heard her cry out, which made his blood chill. Snotlout pointed to where the love of his life was currently struggling in Erik's arms. He flipped her over, more powerful than the slim blonde.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled, springing across the grass. He saw red, and almost ran his half brother over. But Erik was too quick, and grabbed Astrid again, pressing his sword to her throat.

"Please, I'll do anything," Hiccup pleaded. Astrid shook her head, gasping at the sword bit into her throat. Erik looked regretful, like he didn't want to do it. But, then his features hardened, and he prepared to slit her throat.

A purple blast came from overhead, knocking Erik clear across the field. Hiccup looked up, and saw the dozens of dragons streaking across the sky. Toothless was leading them, unleashing a fury of attacks on the hunters.

The dragons were here.

 **Whew, that was really fun to write. Sorry about the delay**

 **Next time… As the battle rages, Hiccup realizes the potential in Erik, and decides to try and help his half brother.**

 **You guys are amazing. R &R**

 **NightLightning21**


	11. Never Turn Your Back to a Hunter

Never Turn Your Back to a Hunter

If it hadn't been for Erik, the hunters would have turned tail and ran. But their fear of his wrath kept them fighting. The dragons began wreaking havoc, blasts of fire illuminating the battlefield in orange.

"We've got em outnumbered," Hiccup yelled, fending off another hunter with his sword. Astrid stood next to him, just waiting for the next attack. And while they came, it was noticeable that the hunters were weakening. What they didn't except was a retreat. One moment Hiccup was paired with Toothless, singling out hunters, the next, it was like they had disappeared. The remaining men seemed to just melt into the bushes, slipping quietly away from the battleground. Hiccup glanced wildly around, the adrenaline from the battle still coursing through his veins.

He whirled around at the touch on his shoulder, bringing his sword up in a defensive posture.

"Relax Hiccup," Astrid said, ducking away. "It's just me." Hiccup let the sword fall the the ground, taking a deep breath.

"Are they all gone?" he asked, looking around the clearing.

"Yeah I think so. I think Erik just decided to cut his losses. But he's not gone. At least not forever," she muttered.

"I didn't expect as much," Hiccup replied, heading over to join the other riders on the far side of the clearing.

"Is anybody seriously hurt?' he asked, leadership skills kicking in.

"My arm!" Snotlout screamed, apparently just noticing the gash just now.

"Did you seriously just see that?" Astrid asked, in a disbelieving voice.

"Well, maybe I was too busy being a hero to notice," Snotlout shot back. Astrid just rolled her eyes.

"Ugg, Fishlegs, can you treat him?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs sighed, and retrieved a large bandage.

"Fine, come on Snotlout," he said, in a less than enthusiastic voice.

"Anyone else?" Hiccup asked.

"Hey that's not fair," Tuffnut protested.

"What's wrong Tuff?" Hiccup asked in a weary voice. He was exhausted from the battle, and not in the mood for more antics from the twins. Unfortunately, tact wasn't exactly bred into the Thorston twins.

"How come Snotlout got a cool injury?" Ruffnut asked, continuing her brother's complaint. "I mean, we were twice as reckless as that wimp over there."

"You're lucky you're the girl," Snotlout called out.

"Guys, I really don't have the energy to deal with petty complaints," Hiccup said wearily.

"But, why did Snotlout get the cool scar?' Tuffnut asked, relentless in his quest. "Why can't we?"

"If you want a scar Tuffnut, I'm sure I can arrange that," Astrid snapped, shoving the twin away from Hiccup. Fishlegs finished wrapping Snotlout's arm, and the two riders came across the clearing.

"Well, Snotlout's going to be okay," Fishlegs reported. "Just a scar is all." Apparently he hadn't heard the conversation before. Hiccup groaned, and buried his face in his hands, as Tuffnut started on his rant again.

Hiccup was about to tell him to be quiet, but Nightwhisper beat him to it. The dragon let out a roar of warning, just a second before green tipped arrows streaked across the clearing. The trained dragons were used to this, and quickly dodged the toxic arrows. Two of the arrows hit a couple of wild dragons, making them collapse onto the forest floor.

The riders also had plenty of experience with being shot at, and were on the ground in no time. Hiccup risked a glance upwards, add saw the source of the shots. He could see what looked like countless rows of hunters, approaching from the hill. He exchanged a glance with Astrid. Not again.

* * *

Astrid was already thinking of battle plans in her head. Their greatest strength might just be their greatest weakness as well. The dragons provided massive support in a fight, but they weren't trained.

"Oh Thor," she heard Fishlegs exclaim. "How are we going to beat that many hunters all at once?" he asked, his voice rising even higher. Hiccup was also trying to work out a plan, his gaze switching from the hunters to the dragons.

A memory implanted itself in Astrid's mind. The words follow the leader kept repeating inside her racing brain. She remembered how they had taken on the Screaming death, how the wild dragons had worked together. They hadn't been trained. But they had relied on the trained dragons for guidance. Maybe these dragons would do the same.

"Hiccup, what if we-"

"Led the wild dragons with the trained ones," they both said in sync. Astrid couldn't stop the small grin from spreading across her face.

"Aww, you two make the cutest couple," Fishlegs commented. Astrid turned to face him, her eyes narrowing.

"I mean… how efficient of you two," Fishlegs said, flustered.

"Riders, to your dragons," Hiccup commanded, running out into the clearing. He hopped on Toothless, and took to the sky. Astrid was right behind him, taking a running leap into her saddle, and shot into the sky on her nadder.

"Okay Stormfly. Let's show these dragons how it's done." Stormfly gave her the equivalent of a nod, shooting towards the approaching hunters. She curved her tail around, sending a sharp rain of spines towards the hunters near a tree. A few hunters were punctured by the spikes, but a majority of them did their job, slicing through the wood of the tree. The collapsing trunk caused the hunters to flee, ruining their carefully put together lines. The other three nadders followed, cascading spines over the hunters' ranks.

Meanwhile, Snotlout led the nightmares into a frontal attack, going after the artillery. However, one dragon was netted down, while destroying a catapult. Astrid urged Stormfly over, where a couple of sharp spines freed the dragon enough so it could escape.

She then rushed over to help Fishlegs stop the hunters from spreading. A quick fire blast sent a small group hunters fleeing back to their comrades. Fishlegs got a bit too close though, and Meatlug was quickly being pulled back by a green chain. Astrid gasped as Fishlegs was knocked off his dragon, into the arms of the hunters.

* * *

Toothless sped across the clearing, grabbing Fishlegs with his paws just before he sit the ground.

"Good boy," Hiccup called, as Toothless deposited Fishlegs safely on the ground. "Now try to free Meatlug." Toothless fired a plasma blast, but the chain didn't budge.

"It's dragon proof," Hiccup said, as they flew over the gronkle. "We have to get her free somehow." His gaze landed on the hunters who were pulling the chain towards them.

"Blast em bud," he yelled, nudging the dragon in the direction of the hunters. Toothless fired with remarkable accuracy, leaving hunters running from the chain. Meatlug shook the chain from her tail, before flying over to Fishlegs.

A dragon call made Hiccup turn around, just to see Stormfly fall to the ground. He could see the hunter arrow poking out from her side. Astrid tumbled off, and right into Erik.

But before either one of them could react, a fire blast sent the two of them over a partially hidden cliff, straight into a plunging canyon.

"ASTRID!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay in updating. Been busy lately, and working on other projects. And sorry for not getting to Hiccup realizing Erik's potential. I realized it would come better in the next chapter.**

 **Next time… Erik struggles between his instincts, and his wants, with the help of a familiar face…**

 **You guys are amazing**

 **R &R**

 **NightLightning21**


	12. Repressing Instincts is Hard

Repressing Instincts is Hard

Astrid's terror was overwhelming to say the least. She had a brief glimpse of Erik above her, before her head hit a rock that was jutting out, and everything went dark.

* * *

Erik could almost sense the ground rushing up to meet him. And yet, there were still several feet to fall before his imminent death. The fall seemed to take hours. Time was practically at a standstill. He just barely managed to swerve to avoid a rock ledge jutting out from the side of the canyon.

In a last ditch effort, he grabbed it with his hand. He winced as the rough rock dug into his palm. In the next second he had a choice. Astrid was still falling, unconscious due to her head injury.

Acting by instinct, his other arm shot out, and grabbed her around the waist. He gasped in pain as the skin on his palm seemed to split in two due to the extra weight. He looked both up and down. There was still a good twelve more feet to fall. If he moved at all, he would be risking losing his grip.

"Think Grimborn, think," he commanded himself. He saw what appeared to be Hiccup standing over the edge. Loose grit fell on his face as Hiccup moved, making him lose his grip just the tiniest bit.

"Hiccup! Stop moving!" he yelled, praying the stubborn dragon rider would listen.

"What did you do to her?" Hiccup demanded, kneeling over the edge. Rocks showered down again, loosening his grip on the ledge.

"Hiccup I'm being serious!" Erik yelled, feeling his hand slide even more. He couldn't go on like this much longer. He may have been able to hang by one hand with just his weight, but with Astrid and the fact that his grip was slipping, most definitely not.

"Everybody stay back," Hiccup commanded the others. "Let me deal with this."

 _Deal with what?_ Erik screamed in his head. He glanced up again.

"Hiccup back up!" Erik yelled again.

"Is she okay?" Hiccup demanded again. "What did you do?" Erik wanted to scream that he did absolutely nothing.

"Hiccup she's okay. But you need to back off." Hiccup leaned out even further, trying to see Astrid. But in the process, some loose chunks of rock tumbled straight down to Erik and Astrid. One hit Erik square in the arm, and he felt his grip slip completely. They were free falling to the bottom.

* * *

Today was just a day of firsts for Erik. Within the last second of their descent, he wrapped his own body around Astrid's, preparing to take the blow for himself. There was no way she would survive another blow. He tightened his grip on her, and closed his eyes.

His side was the first to hit the ground, landing with a sickening thud on the ground. Every bit of breath was driven from his body. His bones felt like they were all snapping at once, and his skin felt like it was being ripped apart. It probably was. They skidded for about a foot, before coming to a stop. Not that Erik knew. He was already unconscious.

* * *

Hiccup saw the cloud of dust erupt from Erik and Astrid's landing. He exchanged a glance with the other riders, before starting to scramble down the cliff. Toothless gave a worried growl, knowing that he couldn't fit down there.

Once he landed safely, he was running over to the pair. The first thing he noticed was their position. Astrid didn't appear to have even been hurt from the fall. The only injury was the knock to her head. Erik had his arms around the rider, protecting her from the fall.

"They're both alive!" he called out the everyone above. "But Erik won't be for long if we don't do something." As he spoke,Astrid began to stir slightly.

"Can we lift them out?" Fishlegs asked.

"Go to Toothless' saddle bag. There should be a blanket and rope in the left one." Fishlegs nodded, hurrying over to the night fury. He paused to shoot the dragon hunters a worried glance, before grabbing the supplies. The hunters were currently being carefully watched by the dragons, not daring to move at all.

"Found it!" he called out, running back and tossing the items down to Hiccup.

"Can you get Meatlug?" Hiccup asked, gently rolling Astrid onto the blanket. In Hiccup's mind, he wasn't above leaving Erik here. The darker side of him was revealing itself, just like it had with Elliot. Hiccup squashed the urge. For now.

* * *

Astrid could feel a dull ache seemingly everywhere in her body. And moving just made it worse. She soon abandoned her attempts at getting up. She'd been confined to her bed for a week already, and was already going crazy. Hiccup was being very supportive, but he also had other things to do.

There was one thing that Astrid couldn't piece together. She had no idea why she wasn't hurt even more badly. Astrid was about to go back to sleep, when she heard voices outside. It was Snotlout and Hiccup.

"We need to make sure he won't hurt anyone else." That was Hiccup.

"Hiccup we can't just throw him in jail! It will be ages until he's completely healed."

"Yeah, and what do you think he'll do once he's healed? He'll plan some sort of attack that will kill us all!"

"Hiccup look, I understand you feel anger towards Erik. We all do. But he saved Astrid's life. That has to count for something."

"I don't care," Hiccup said, his voice more of a growl than anything else. "I am in charge here. And I say that as soon as possible, Erik goes to the prison. I won't let him hurt anyone else." Astrid heard Snotlout make another attempt, Hiccup cut him off, and the sound of someone stomping away.

She may have been injured physically, but Astrid's mind was as sharp as ever. She wasn't sure how, but she knew Erik had somehow saved her, and that Hiccup was still going to throw him in prison. She didn't even hesitate to spring out of bed, and secretly follow Hiccup.

Confusion swept through her as Hiccup began walking towards the dragon cages. _He didn't_ , she silently begged. She slipped around a corner, and saw Hiccup staring into one of the cages. Astrid managed to slip behind him as he turned around again, and saw what was in the cage. Or rather, who.

She knew the second she looked it was who she thought it was. She couldn't hold back her gasp of surprise, pain, and sympathy.

"I cannot believe you!"

* * *

 **Hello again everyone. So, I know Hiccup may seem a little ooc, but that's for a reason. He was also out of character when he killed Elliot, and I've had people say that they wanted a confrontation with Hiccup's darker side. Plus, Hiccup's very protective of Astrid and the riders. It's not unrealistic that he would be unfairly cruel to Erik.**

 **Next time… Astrid confronts Hiccup about his treatment about Erik. Astrid brings up old wounds. Meanwhile familiar face shows up to help guide Erik.**

 **I realize I didn't get to that familiar face in this chapter. So, really sorry about that. You guys are amazing.**

 **R &R**

 **NightLightning21**


	13. Lashing Out

Lashing Out

Astrid glared at Hiccup, every muscle in her body tensing.

"Astrid please," Hiccup said, stepping away from the cage. "I can explain."

"How in the name of Thor could you explain this?" Astrid demanded. "Your own brother is in there!"

"He's not my brother," Hiccup responded instantly. "Look, I'm doing this for all of us."

"What are you talking about?" Astrid demanded, growing angrier by the second. "Erik is barely alive! He's not threatening to a _mouse_ let alone to us."

"This is for precaution," Hiccup said, his gaze unforgiving. Astrid narrowed her eyes, sensing something that was off. There was another reason Hiccup was doing this.

"Hiccup, this isn't you," Astrid tried to reason. "You're supposed to be merciful. Doing this makes you as bad as he is."

"See? You even admit it," Hiccup shot back. "He's a danger to us all. That's why this is necessary."

"You seem to be forgetting he saved my life. I could've and would've died if he hadn't helped me. That was his choice," Astrid spit out.

"You're forgetting that he's the one who put your life at stake in the first place," HIccup retorted. "You have to trust me."

"Trust you?" Astrid asked in disbelief. "How could I possibly trust you right now? You just imprisoned your brother, who is barely alive in a dragon cage!" She moved towards the cage, but Hiccup blocked her.

"Get out of my way," she said, trying to push past.

"No," Hiccup said firmly. "I'm in charge here. And what I say goes." Astrid felt a wave of hurt wash over her. At the same time, disappointment and fear pierced her like an arrow.

"You're not the Hiccup I know. And you're the furthest thing from the one I love." With that, Astrid stomped off, leaving Hiccup with his thoughts.

* * *

 _You're doing the right thing_ ," Hiccup told himself for the hundredth time. He ran his hands through his hair, replaying that conversation with Astrid. Each and every one of her words had pierced his heart.

But he had to hold strong. He couldn't let yet another bad guy escape. He couldn't afford to give Erik a second chance. Not when the people who he loved were at stake.

 _You did with Daguar_ ," said a small voice in his head. He almost immediately shook it out. His fear was blocking out his common sense. He felt like a cornered animal, lashing out at the person who he blamed. Erik. Hiccup glanced at the cage, seeing Erik huddled in it.

" _He saved my life_ ," said Astrid's voice in his head.

"But it's his fault your life was ever at stake," Hiccup practically hissed. He ran his hands through his hair again, and headed back down the island.

He headed for the houses, just wanting to get away for a while. But, the riders were gathered near his house, and there was no way Hiccup wanted to confront them now.

He was about to go, when he noticed that they seemed to be reaching some final decision. He watched with curiosity as Astrid pointed to Snotlout, before gesturing away from the island.

* * *

They both mounted their dragons, and headed away. Hiccup played with the idea of asking the remaining riders what was going on, but abandoned it. He contemplated what to do for a full two minutes after that. Finally, he decided he needed to be alone for a while, and headed off into the woods.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Snotlout asked, flying closer so he could talk to Astrid. She ignored him for a few moments.

"This is our only choice. You weren't with him when I talked to him. He's scared Snotlout. He's lashing out because of anger."

"Wait, so you're not mad at him?" Snotlout asked in confusion.

"Well, I wanna twist his arm until he sees some sense, but I'm more disappointed than angry." Snotlout nodded, then moved slightly away.

"We will help Hiccup. I hate to admit this, but he's a good leader. When he's not wrapped up in you," Snotlout added raising his eyebrow slightly. Astrid gave him a look, but didn't say anything. She knew he was right. That was something she and Hiccup needed to work on. A balance between their romance, and the edge.

* * *

She preoccupied herself with those thoughts as they flew to the island. Anything to keep her thoughts drifting to the looming problem at the time.

"Astrid," Snotlout called out, alerting her to the fact that they had landed on the island. They both hopped off, leading their dragons further into the island.

"Astrid?" came a surprised voice. Astrid turned around, smiling when she saw the person.

"Heather, it's so good to see you."

"It's great to see you too. And you Snotlout," Heather said, already leading them into the village.

"Is Daguar here?" Astrid asked, rather hurriedly. Heather gave her a confused look, but responded "Umm, yes." She looked at both of them. "Can I ask why?"

"It's about Hiccup," Astrid explained as Heather led them to the great hall. "He captured Erik as a prisoner."

"But, that's good right?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, but then Hiccup shoved him into a dragon cage, and is currently waiting for him to die," Snotlout said, looking down at his fingers. Heather raised her eyebrows, and turned to Astrid. Astrid hated the fact that she couldn't deny it. Her lack of response confirmed that Snotlout was correct.

"Really?" Heather asked as they entered the great hall.

"He's lashing out," Astrid explained, still trying to see the good in Hiccup.

"By torturing his own brother?" Heather asked.

"Hiccup doesn't see Erik as his brother. Think of how you felt with Daguar." Heather nodded, accepting Astrid's point.

"Daguar? Astrid and Snotlout are here to see you." Daguar turned around, a welcoming smile on his face.

"Astrid, Snothat, good to see you both. What brings you to Berserker island?"

"I need your help. It's about Hiccup. He's out of control." Astrid took a deep breath, and stared at the Berserker chief.

"We need your help."

* * *

 **Wow, that took a long time. I'm super sorry about that. So, maybe 2 more chapters. Then, a new arc if you guys want it. I already have a plot line.**

 **Next time… Hiccup struggles with inner demons, with a little help from Daguar. However, Daguar might be helping Erik as well.**

 **You guys are amazing R &R**

 **NightLightning21**


	14. Story Update

**Hey guys. I'm super sorry about my lack of activity on here. I've had so many other projects, that this kinda got pushed to the side. But, not anymore.**

 **I know some of you feel that Hiccup's behavior is OOC. And I understand you. But, there are two reasons I did this. One, to have Hiccup deal with the consequences of Elliot. And second to have a place to relate to Erik. Please just stick with me as I try to explain.**

 **Mala and Daguar will both be helping Hiccup battle his demons and take down the dragon hunters once and for all.**


	15. Reunion

Reunion

"So, what exactly is this all about?" Daguar asked. "What's wrong with Hiccup?" He leaned forward, trying to get a read on Astrid's emotions. Astrid just gripped her saddle tighter.

"He's spiraling out of control. I think that it's a whole bunch of things coming together at once. He still feels guilt about Elliot." Daguar scratched his chin, looking thoughtful.

"Perhaps I can help my viking brother see some reason," he said.

"Hopefully," Astrid replied, focusing on the ocean ahead. Her thoughts were like a maze. And she didn't know the way through. She was angry. But, at the same time, she wasn't. Hiccup had been pushed into a corner ever since Elliot, and now he had finally lashed out. It wasn't unreasonable to think this may have been his breaking point. Everything and everyone he loved was always being threatened. What he was doing was just-

"Astrid! Look out!" Astrid was jolted out of her thoughts as Stormfly swerved sharply, almost sending her out of her seat. She gasped and ducked as she saw an arrow flying straight towards her.

"Hunters!" she called out. She glanced down, and saw the hunter ship directly below her.

"Stormfly," she warned, as the nadder banked hard to avoid another volley of arrows. Daguar gasped in surprise, as he lost his grip on Stormfly.

"Daguar!" Astrid yelled, as the chief tumbled off her dragon. He was falling straight towards the hunters' ship.

"You go get Daguar," Snotlout called out to her. "I'll hold off the hunters." He and Hookfang swooped down, catching the attention of the hunters.

"Shoot him down!" Hookfang dodged the arrows, and went into higher air. Meanwhile, Astrid and Stormfly shot down, and grabbed Daguar just before he could hit the water. Astrid pulled up hard, and Stormfly just barely skimmed the water, before flying upwards.

Hookfang blasted the ship, catching a part of the sails on fire. The hunters were busy putting out the fire, giving the riders an opportunity to escape.

"Whew," Daguar said, back in his original seat. "That was close."

"Let's go back to the edge."

* * *

Erik sat quietly in his bed, glancing over at Hiccup every few minutes. His half brother was sitting several yards away, apparently deep in thought. Erik could see parts of his mother in the boy. For so long… he'd wanted a brother. Someone who could be his brother in arms. Someone who would be his partner. Instead, he got the life he had now.

The sound of dragons approaching drew his attention to the docks. He could see a lot since he was on a hill. He saw Astrid approaching, with Snotlout, and a newcomer. Hiccup perked up, beginning to walk slowly down the hill. Erik simply turned away. He knew all the attention would be on saving Hiccup. Not that Hiccup needed much saving.

Erik had been around truly evil people his whole life. Hiccup? He didn't even hold a candle. His actions had been out of defense, not out of darkness. If only he could see that. _Why do you even care?_ he asked himself. _It doesn't matter._ But it did. Crazy as it was, Erik could still see a potential future with Hiccup. He knew the rider was confused. Lost. Scared. Maybe he could help him.

* * *

Hiccup met the riders at the docks, recognizing Daguar clinging onto the Stormfly. He half fell off, stumbling over to some nearby bushes. Hiccup raised his eyebrow, fixing Astrid with a questioning look.

"He's used to flying on a gronkle," Astrid said. "And we ran into hunters on the way back."

"Fabulous. Looks like the hunters aren't missing their leader," Hiccup muttered.

"Their leader?" Daguar asked, returning to the small group.

"Yeah, after Viggo was killed, his son took over."

"Son?" Daguar asked. "Elliot's now a zombie?"

"His… other son," Hiccup said, really not feeling like explaining it.

"Wait, I just thought someone else took over for him. Now he has another son?" Luckily for Hiccup, Astrid stepped in.

"Erik is Viggo's son. His mother was also Hiccup's." Daguar's eyes widened.

"Well, that's new. Where is he?"

"Up there," Hiccup said, pointing up the hill.

"Can I see him?" Daguar asked, beginning to head up the hill. He fell in line behind Hiccup and Astrid, leaving Snotlout with the dragons.

They approached the cell, and Daguar peered into the darkness, trying to see his face. Erik turned around, eyes flicking over the group. His eyes landed on Daguar, and they shot completely open.

"Daguar?" he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Erik?" Daguar answered back. Hiccup glanced at the two, seeing the connection pass between them. Clearly they had a history.

"I haven't seen you since the last signing. What happened?" Daguar asked, still in shock. Erik laughed slightly.

"You mean why did we not come? Or why am I here, locked in a dragon pen?"

"Both?" Daguar said, still shaken.

"Daguar, you know him?" Astrid asked, probably the most aware of the four. Daguar didn't even notice her question, he was too busy staring at Erik.

"You're the leader now?" he asked.

"Well, not anymore," Erik said, gesturing to the walls. Hiccup was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"How do you know Erik?" he asked. Finally, Daguar seemed to notice him.

"I met him and Elliot when I was younger. We… we were… friends. All three of us."

"You and Erik?" Astrid asked in disbelief. "How did you guys meet?"

"It's… it's a long story," Daguar said, looking down. Hiccup began to regain his senses, and took control of the situation.

"Well, obviously we all need to talk. I'll take Daguar to our meeting room. Astrid, would you please get Erik, and meet us there?" Astrid stared at him for a few moments, but obeyed his orders.

"This way," Hiccup said, gesturing towards the meeting hall. "Follow me." Daguar reluctantly tore his gaze from Erik's and followed Hiccup.

"Why are you so… well… shocked," Hiccup asked, as they headed down.

"I never thought I would see him again. It's been years." Daguar suddenly turned, blocking Hiccup's path.

"Look, I know a lot needs to be explained Hiccup. And I understand where you're coming from. But I want to tell you. Erik wasn't always like Viggo. I got to know him when he was younger."

"I'll listen to your explanation," Hiccup promised. "There's a lot that needs to be explained."

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter was a bit more filler than anything. More of Erik's backstory to be revealed next chapter. Also, is anyone not okay with a relationship between Erik and Daguar? Like, a romantic one? Let me know.**

 **Next time… Daguar reveals his own past with Erik, digging up even more mysteries. Erik also tells some of his own history with his parents.**

 **You guys are amazing**

 **R &R**

 **NightLightning21**


	16. Futures

Futures

Hiccup took his seat in the great hall, opposite of Dagur. He stared around, an awkward silence spreading. He felt a wave of relief when Astrid entered with Erik.

He lifted tired eyes up to the two already sitting there.

"Isn't this a pretty picture," Erik muttered. He sat down, not meeting the eyes of Hiccup or Dagur.

"Erik," Dagur said, forcing the dragon hunter to look at him.

"Dagur," Erik replied, in an almost monotone. "Nice to see you again." Dagur quickly concealed the flash of hurt in his eyes.

"Where have you been?" Erik asked after a few seconds. Emotion was beginning to creep back into his voice.

"Viggo threatened war with us if I saw you again," Dagur explained. "He hated our relationship."

"Well, that figures," Erik muttered, bitterness quite present in his tone. Hiccup shifted uncomfortably. This was clearly going to be an emotional conversation. And a private one. A shared look with Astrid confirmed she was feeling the same thing.

"Viggo always wanted his sons to be perfect. No weaknesses. That was what we were taught. Caring about someone meant weakness." Erik shrugged, shame in his eyes.

"It's what thought as well," he admitted. Hiccup awkwardly stood up, halting the conversation.

"Uh, Astrid and I will wait outside," he said. They both got up, heading towards the door.

"You guys talk." The two vikings both stared after the riders, almost waiting for them to go. Hiccup shot yet another uncomfortable at Astrid. His own curiosity had been piqued now. He was most definitely curious about what exactly was going on between Dagur and Erik.

He opened the door, letting Astrid out first.

"Did you ever know anything about that?" she asked.

"About them?" Hiccup asked. "No, Dagur never talked much about his childhood. And when he did, it was generally to insult his father."

"Well, I guess we all have secrets," Astrid commented. "Even them."

"Yeah, the question is how are those secrets gonna affect us."

* * *

Dagur stared at Erik for a few seconds. He heard the door close behind Hiccup and Astrid, and slowly realized he could talk.

"Do you know what happened to Elliot?" he asked. Erik nodded slowly.

"Viggo told me Hiccup killed him." Dagur could sense Erik's hesitation.

"Hey," he said, causing Erik to look up. His eyes had a haunted look to them.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting back down. "After I left?"

"Viggo was even more determined to make us warriors," Erik muttered. "Me and Elliot were hardly even together then. Viggo wanted each of us to become vicious warriors. No weaknesses. That's always what he said. When he died…" Erik trailed off, deep in thought.

"You took over?" Dagur asked, gently. Elliot just nodded.

"What about you?" he asked, eyes becoming more expressive. "You're the chief now."

"When we came back to the island, I became isolated." Dagur shrugged. "I felt defenseless. Like there was nothing I could do. I threw myself into fighting. I became quite bitter. At the same time, I was wrestling with you. I really wanted to see you again. But I didn't understand why."

"Me too," Erik admitted. "But, I could never talk with my father. He already hated that we were friends. To think it might be… Elliot thought the same." Dagur paused for a second, then hesitantly placed a hand on Erik's shoulder. Erik didn't brush him off.

"We both hardened ourselves didn't we," Erik commented.

"Yeah," Dagur agreed. "I didn't know what else to do." Erik simply shrugged.

"It was the easiest thing to do. I didn't really care about anyone. I just wanted to be angry."

"It seems like we're kindred spirits," Dagur said, just a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Sometimes I wonder how my life would be if I'd grown up with my mother," Erik said wistfully. Dagur cocked his head to the side. When he'd first met Erik, they're fathers had been in a sensitive trade. Erik had stayed on the island for more than a month. In that time, they'd gotten to know each other very well. But, there was one thing that Erik never seemed to want to talk about. And that was his mother. Dagur only knew a little about Erik's first years.

"Tell me about her," Dagur prompted, hoping to show Erik that he could open up. Erik nodded slowly, swallowing hard.

"I remember a few things about her. I've tried my hardest to memorize her face. She was always so kind. She always wanted to help others. I don't ever remember feeling insecure with her. She did her best to care for me."

"How did Viggo find you guys?" Dagur asked, sliding closer to Erik.

"My mother went out to search for injured dragons," Erik said shakily. "Whenever she would find them, she would try to help them. I… I found one of her diaries. The last entry was five days before Viggo found us. She wrote that she had found a dragon trap, with a baby typhoomerang in it. What she didn't realize at first was that she was being watched. By the dragon hunters. She said that she was ambushed, but managed to escape." He stopped suddenly, blinking several times. Dagur cautiously put an arm around Erik.

"It's okay. You don't have to keep talking." Erik took in a shaky breath.

"I want to," he said. "But I don't think I can right now. I just need a little time." Dagur nodded in understanding.

"Take all the time you need. I'll continue working with Hiccup. Are you gonna help?"

"Yes," Erik said, determination set on his face. "I don't want the dragon hunters to survive any longer. That's no longer me. That's Viggo. I've let my father run me for far to long." He brushed hair out of his eyes, already looking stronger, and healthier.

"I'm ready. I know it." Dagur couldn't stop the smile on his face. There just might be hope. Maybe. Maybe this was his future.

"Let's go. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

 **Erik's backstory will be covered more next chapter. And the rest of the riders will be in the next chapter as well**

 **Next time… With the help of Erik, the riders must develop a plan to wipe out the dragon hunters once and for all.**

 **Quick thing for Hiccup. Please just trust me. Hiccup isn't actually going dark. He's acting on instinct and fear! But, I wanted him to wrestle with the temptations of his life. Think about it, he's always chosen good. But, when his family is threatened, he can become fairly vicious. He ordered Toothless to kill Alvin. I wanted to address that.**

 **You guys are amazing**

 **R &R NightLightning21**


	17. Last Shot

Last Shot

"We have one shot. One to wipe out the dragon riders once and for all. To get our leader back." The hunters all muttered in agreement.

"They cowardly captured Erik! They deserve to be punished."

"What do you plan to do?" one hunter called out from the crowd.

"Good question." He paced slowly in front of the group of hunters.

"Berk has controlled me for far too long! I've been waiting years for this moment. Hunters, it's time to reign once again!" he shouted.

"We will destroy Berk. We will destroy the dragon riders once and for all!"

There was a few seconds of silence, before the entire crowd began cheering.

"How are we going to do it Johann?"

"We will kill every single dragon we encounter! Then, we will destroy the miserable dragon riders! We have been pursued for far too long! Trust me, every single rider will pay for what they have done. Welcome to the new era!"

* * *

"We have one shot. One to wipe out the dragon hunters once and for all," Hiccup announced.

"Is Erik going to help us?" Astrid asked.

"Yes," came the response for Erik himself. "I will do whatever you need to help."

"Wait, seriously?" Snotlout protested. "We're gonna trust the guy who has been our sworn enemy for months? We're just gonna let him walk in here and start helping?"

"Yes," was Hiccup's simple answer. Dagur walked in after Erik, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better Snotlout, I'll watch him for you," Dagur offered. Snotlout grunted, still looking suspicious.

"I understand how you feel Snotlout," Erik said quietly. "I've been a monster to you guys. I wouldn't be at all surprised if you guys killed me on the spot."

Hiccup couldn't help but feel a swell of pride in his chest. He knew that more trouble would come in the future. But maybe, just maybe he could have a brother to face it with.

"We've all made mistakes Erik," he said. "Some of us handle them better than others. I most definitely didn't handle my own correctly. But, actually, watching you has helped me. You showed me that you can always come back. And I solemnly believe that's exactly what you will do." Erik blinked once, twice. He gave Hiccup a small nod.

"How do we know if he's telling the truth?" Tuffnut asked. "What if he's a spy? What if…" he trailed off, trying to think of something worse.

"I think we need to test him," Ruffnut said.

"Ah, perfect," Tuffnut said. "Make him face a pack of angry speed stingers! That will prove his loyalty!"

"Or get him killed," Astrid said, glaring at the twins. "And besides, we would never do that."

"Then perhaps some other kind of test," Tuffnut said, not willing to let this go. "I mean, like, wouldn't it be great if there was some sort of machine that could tell if someone was lying? It would be revolutionary!"

"Oh, I have another idea. What if there was some sort of object that we could use to write for us! So we wouldn't have to actually write on the paper!" Ruffnut suggested.

"They're crazy," Fishlegs muttered. "Imagine a machine that wrote for us. Please, that will never happen."

"Uh guys?" Hiccup said, trying to regain the attention. The twins continued to argue with Fishlegs, completely ignoring Hiccup. Hiccup glanced at Toothless, nodding his head.

Toothless shot a plasma blast above the heads of the trio, the purple glow hitting the wall. The three riders all shrieked, and dove to the ground. Toothless growled in amusement.

"Hey, you almost blew my head off," Tuffnut protested, getting back up.

"Yeah, why'd you miss?" Ruffnut asked. "That would've been so cool!"

"Look guys, we need to focus. The dragon hunters are more dangerous than ever."

"Hiccup's right," Erik said suddenly. His eyes were suddenly bright, an idea clear in his head.

"The dragon hunters are angry. You took their leader. And… I'm pretty sure they have stayed loyal to me. They're going to want to get me back," Erik said.

"What are you saying?" Astrid asked. "That the hunters will be going for revenge?"

"In a way," Erik replied. "I promoted loyalty as leader. They do not follow me out of fear. I knew that wouldn't work for me. They'd been controlled by fear for far too long by Viggo."

"So, how'd you lead them," Snotlout asked, challenge in his eyes. "Did you just brainwash them?"

"It may be hard to believe, but the hunters followed me out of respect. They were always free to walk away if they wanted."

"Oh please," Snotlout muttered. "Come on. Everyone knows that's not how dragon hunters work," he said.

"Snotlout," Hiccup hissed, trying to get him to stop.

"It's okay Hiccup," Erik said. He began going more in detail, explaining to the stubborn rider how the dragon system worked.

Astrid was shocked by the similarity of the two brothers. The way Erik talked, it was similar to Hiccup's flow. The same rising and falling of pitch. The similar annunciations of sounds.

"The hunters will need to meet up," Erik said. "They'll want to gather all of their forces before attacking. I suggest that you begin to prepare for a long battle."

"We have supplies back on Berserker Island," Dagur offered. "Berk is welcome to use some of them."

"I wouldn't Dagur," Erik said. "The hunters are likely to attack the allies of Berk as well."

"Then we have to warn allies of the edge," Hiccup announced. "The defenders of the wing, and the Wingmaidens."

"Do you have a regular trader?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, this loser named Johann," Snotlout said. "He can be a real wimp sometimes."

"Ahem," Hiccup said, interrupting Snotlout.

"Johann is a trader that Berk has been well, trading with for years."

"The edge will need supplies if you guys wish to survive this thing."

"We can get Johann here," Astrid said. "I'm sure he would be willing to come."

"Alright, we'll contact Johann," Hiccup said. "Once we get the supplies we need, we'll start preparing for battle."

"The dragons are capable of defeating the hunters. And so are we. We just need a plan. So, let's start planning," Erik announced.

* * *

 **This could easily be the last arc. But, it could also continue. Comment if you want more.**

 **Next time… The riders call Johann, exposing the edge to one of the most dangerous threats they've ever faced.**

 **You guys are amazing**

 **NightLightning21**


	18. Deception

Deception

"I still don't see why we need Johann here," Snotlout complained. "I mean, the loser is practically capable of nothing."

"Snotlout, Johann is Berk's trader. And he's always been fair and kind in the past. Right now, we need his help."

"That doesn't change the fact that he's a loser," Snotlout shot back.

Hiccup groaned in frustration. He seemed to be making that noise a lot these days.

"Hiccup, it's okay," Astrid reassured him. "Johann will be here in a couple of days. The Wingmaidens will be here tomorrow. And Mala is already here."

"I know," Hiccup said, half leaning into her. "But, I just feel so tense right now. Like there's something I should be doing." He looked at her, praying that she would understand.

"Hiccup, I know what you're going through. Every leader will have that happen to them. When you feel that you cannot do anything for those you care about."

"I just can't help thinking this is my fault," Hiccup said, anguish clear in his eyes.

"Because of Erik?" Astrid asked. "Look, Hiccup. I'm not saying what you did to him was right. But, that doesn't mean you can't come back. You're still you. I have always-"

"Hey lovebirds?" Snotlout interrupted. "You guys done?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," Hiccup said, moving away from Astrid.

"Hiccup Haddock Ⅲ," came a voice from the doorway. Hiccup looked over to see Mala entering the building.

"Oh, hi Mala. How are things at the island?" he asked.

"My people are uneasy," Mala admitted. "They are worried about the future of our island. Even the Eruptodon is nervous. He can sense our fear."

"That's okay," Hiccup responded. The hunters do pose a serious threat to any of the dragon rider allies. The truth is, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to cut off contact with us."

"Hiccup, we're not just allies," Mala responded. "I consider us and our people to be friends. And friendship is being there when it's hard. It doesn't mean anything to only be there when it's easy."

"Thank you," Hiccup said, grinning.

"No one is going to abandon," Astrid reassured him. "In case you haven't noticed, the dragon rider are not the same as the dragon hunters."

"I know," Hiccup said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe we should go on patrol," Astrid suggested, winking at him. Hiccup smiled, absolutely 100% on board with spending some time with Astrid. And they could actually get some work done.

"Okay, everybody here start preparing the food storages. Snotlout and Fishlegs, start reinforcing the catapults. Tuffnut and Ruffnut, you guys can complete out upgrades on the armory."

Before anyone could complain, Hiccup grabbed Astrid and half dragged her outside.

"That was significantly easier than I thought," Astrid remarked once they were outside.

They both screamed when an explosion sounded from inside.

"I think you spoke too soon," Astrid teased, leading the way back into the room.

Hiccup just groaned when he saw the scene inside. The twins had blasted a hole in the ceiling, the force of the explosion sending Fishlegs into a table.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Great. Just great."

* * *

"You know, I basically expect these kinds of things to happen," Astrid commented.

"I mean, leaving the twins alone anywhere and there is sure to be trouble."

"Yeah, I just hope Fishlegs can keep things steady until we get back." Hiccup looked at Astrid, worry in his eyes.

"I'm sure the Edge can survive for a few hours," Astrid reassured him. "And besides, we can't really do anything until Johann comes."

"I know," Hiccup said, allowing a smile to touch his face.

"And I'm glad that we can be together right now."

"Me too," Astrid agreed, as they flew over the ocean. "It feels like I never see you anymore."

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "In fact, after we're done here, I think we're going away for a while."

"Wow Hiccup," Astrid teased. "Getting a little carried away there are we?" she asked.

"So you don't want to?" Hiccup asked, a challenge in his dark eyes.

"Go away with you on a romantic getaway?" she asked. "I wouldn't say 'no.' But I certainly expect to be surprised each and every night."

"Challenge accepted," Hiccup answered, narrowing his eyes. Astrid was about to say something, when Stormfly growled to get her attention.

"What is it, girl?" she asked, looking ahead.

"What is that?" Hiccup asked, pointing to a figure in the distance.

"It looks like a ship," Astrid replied, squinting to get a better view.

"You wanna go check it out?" she asked.

"Do we really have any other option?" Hiccup countered, nudging Toothless in the direction of the ship.

"True."

* * *

"It's definitely a ship," Astrid remarked a few minutes later.

"Wait," Hiccup pulled out his telescope.

"I think… I think it's Johann."

"Johann?" Astrid asked. "But, he's not supposed to be here for more than a day."

"Hey, I won't complain," Hiccup answered, flying down to meet the ship.

Johann saw them approaching, and began rapidly waving in their direction.

The two riders landed on the ship, looking around. Astrid hopped off Stormfly to greet Johann.

"Johann, what's going on?" she asked. "I thought you were supposed to get here in two days."

"Well I was planning on it Miss. Astrid," he responded. "But your message sounded urgent. So I left the town I was in to come here right away."

"Well, that's incredibly thoughtful of you Johann," Hiccup said.

"Ah, not a problem Master Hiccup. I was bored there anywhere. In fact, it reminds me of a time when I once went to an island far away from here. It was about six years ago and-"

"Okay Johann," Astrid said, deliberately cutting off the trader. "Why don't you come back with us to the Edge."

"Why, that's a most splendid idea Miss. Astrid. I shall be considerably grateful for your protection."

"Of course Johann," Hiccup replied. "We can really use you help on the Edge. You're supplies and-"

Toothless suddenly reared up, roaring ferociously. Astrid glanced up, and saw what the Night Fury was so upset about. Coming in fast, were the dragon hunters. There seemed to be more than a dozen, all riding on Scorchtails.

"How did they find us?" Astrid asked, already mounting Stormfly. She and Hiccup's gazes met, and they both figured it out.

"Johann," Hiccup said. He looked down at the trader. "You must have been followed here."

"Uh, yes Master Hiccup. Yes, that's it," Johann said, as Hiccup and Astrid flew off.

* * *

 **Updates will hopefully come every Tuesday.**

 **Next time… The Edge continues to prepare for the hunters. Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid face a dangerous and deadly battle with the hunters.**

 **You guys are amazing**

 **R &R**

 **NightLightning21**


	19. Gone

Gone

"Okay, seriously guys?" Fishlegs asked. He glared at the twins, almost ready to push them into the water.

"You had one task. One. That was all. And it was to reinforce the catapults. Not to set the forest on fire!" His voice rose considerably. He was about ready to lose it. Even though Snotlout was actually being incredibly helpful, the twins had decided to make up for his lack of mischief. How? By setting part of the forest on fire.

"Snotlout, can you go and put out the fire?" Fishlegs requested, taking a moment to glance over at the other rider.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure," Snotlout said, jumping up onto Hookfang.

"Come on Hookie! Time to go and clean up yet another mess that the terrible two has made." He glared at the twins, before nudging Hookfang and taking off. Fishlegs watched them go, before turning back to Ruff and Tuff.

"Look guys, I know that Hiccup is generally okay with all of the chaos you cause. But this is serious. The hunters are ready. We need to be prepared as well. And that means we need all the help we can get. Having you two waste precious time, as well as forcing other people to clean up after you could end up destroying the edge."

The twins exchanged a look. He could see the seriousness of the situation sinking in.

"Okay," Tuffnut said, casting his eyes downward. That was his way of apologizing.

"We'll start working on the catapults," Ruffnut promised, already climbing onto Barf.

"Thank you," Fishlegs said, breathing a sigh of relief. The twins and their dragon were soon nothing more than a dot in the sky.

"Well, we got another problem handled Meatlug," he said, giving his dragon an affectionate hug.

"Fishlegs Ingerman?" came the familiar voice of Mala.

"What? Oh, Mala," Fishlegs greeted. "What is it?" he asked, turning his attention to Throk trailing behind.

"Throk was injured," Mala explained, pointing to a bloody gash on his arm.

"Ouch. How did that happen?" Fishlegs asked, taking a closer look.

"It was the dragon hunters," Mala explained. Her words sent icy cold shivers up Fishlegs' spine.

"The hunters?" he confirmed, heart already beginning to race.

"Yes, a small party of them. Throk and I were gathering wood near the shore. We saw a small band on hunters. Three I think."

"Did they attack you?" Fishlegs asked, his panic increasing tenfold.

"No, we attacked them," Mala responded. "We managed to take them out. But Throk was injured." Fishlegs gestured for Mala to follow, as he marched towards the armory.

"Fishlegs?" Mala asked. "Do you know why the hunters are here?" she asked.

"I have a fairly good idea," Fishlegs responded, opening the door to the armory.

"Dagur? Erik?" he called out. The two viking soon appeared, each with an armful of weapons.

"Fishlegs?" Erik asked, setting down his load.

"Erik, there was a small band on hunters here," Fishlegs said, skipping any and all small talk.

"Hunters?" Erik echoed. Worry was beginning to shadow his face.

"Yeah, three of them," Fishlegs said, looking to Mala for confirmation. She nodded in agreement.

"Were they heavily armed?" Erik asked, eyes narrow.

"They all had swords," Throk detailed. "And quivers. Though I didn't see any bows." Erik nodded, taking the information.

"Only three of them… moderately equipped… hostile…" he trailed off, thinking hard.

"What does it mean?" Fishlegs asked, Erik's worry sending his own into chaos.

"It means that the final battle is coming."

* * *

"Why is it that whenever Johann comes to us, he always brings our enemies?" Hiccup asked, rising even higher on Toothless.

"Cause he's flamboyant," Astrid guessed, as she too rose to meet the oncoming hunters.

"Okay, we'll try to split them into two groups," Hiccup said, nudging Toothless to the right.

"Astrid, try and head off the leader. I'll get the others to follow me." Astrid nodded, streaking off on Stormfly. The nadder faced the hunters head on, shooting out a string of fire. Sure enough, the hunters scattered, losing their formerly organized layout. Hiccup nudged Toothless, and they went to the other side. Toothless dive-bombed one hunter, hitting him from the side. The hunter was immediately knocked into the ocean, adnt eh singetail turned to face Toothless. The two dragons looked at each other, before the singetail jerked it's wings, and flew upwards.

"Toothless," Hiccup warned, as another hunter began approaching. Toothless narrowed his eyes, taking a quick glance to his left. The hunter, thinking that he had the advantage, swooped in for a direct attack.

"Uh, Toothless," Hiccup said, forcing himself to still look straight ahead. Toothless growled in acknowledgement. Hiccup could feel the night fury's body tensing as he prepared. At the last possible moment, he suddenly jerked upwards, and safely away from the approaching hunter. Then, he swung around, and barreled straight into the singetail. Hiccup jumped off of Toothless, and onto the back of the signetail. He grabbed the hunter, trying to throw him off the dragon.

He gasped as the hunter grabbed his arm, and he almost fell of the singetail. Toothless half shrieked a warning. Hiccup just barely managed to regain his balance, before the hunter went on the attack again. He barreled into Hiccup's stomach, punching him in the stomach. Hiccup gasped, and pushed the hunter off of him.

"Hiccup!" he heard Astrid's distressed call, as the rider caught wind of the situation. She tried to go and help, but a near missed blast from another hunter kept her busy. Toothless growled in worry, trying to find a way to help Hiccup. He couldn't fire. He might hit Hiccup. The battle was in too close quarters for him to safely shoot a plasma.

Hiccup grappled for position, just barely managing to get on top. He tried to throw the hunter, but felt his body suddenly being twisted away from the dragon.

"You'll never win dragon rider," the hunter snarled, grabbing Hiccup's arm. Hiccup jerked away, icking the hunter away.

"I can sure try," Hiccup growled back, pushing both of them nearer to the edge. Toothless gave another warning growl, as Hiccup began pushing the hunter off the edge.

Suddenly, the singetail jerked forward, sending both rider and hunter over the edge. Toothless immediately dived, but was forced back by the singetail. He growled, firing a plasma blast. The singetail recoiled, and flew off. Toothless looked down, but he was too late.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, nudging Stormfly over to Toothless. But it was too late. And worse than falling in the water, Hiccup and the hunter had fallen directly onto a hunter's ship.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, swooping downwards. But, a whole group of singetails forced her to retreat. She saw a gap, and immediately started a dive. But Johan made her pull up, losing her opportunity.

"Miss Astrid!" Johan called out. Astrid pulled as hard as she could, flying over to Johan's boat.

"What?" she demanded, absolutely furious that she lost her opportunity.

"It's just that, I saw the hunters beginning to leave," he said, pointing to ships retreating in the distance.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "They took Hiccup! I was this close to rescuing him."

"I'm so sorry Miss. Astrid," Johan said, face falling. Astrid sighed, looking at the hunter ships quickly retreating. Hiccup was on there.

"No, it's not your fault," she said, knowing she shouldn't blame him. He couldn't have known.

"But, now the hunters have Hiccup. And the final battle could be at any time."

* * *

 **So, I'm guessing this story is going on hiatus after this arc. There may be more later, I'm really not sure. But you guys have been so amazing to me.**

 **Next time… With Hiccup gone from the edge, the riders scramble to prepare for the final battle. And a leader may rise from an unlikely place.**


	20. Rising Up

Rising Up

Astrid really really didn't know what to do. She'd flown back with Johannin a stunned daze. She knew that immediately going after Hiccup would be a suicide mission. The hunters now had dragons. The riders had no advantages left.

"Miss Astrid, are you alright?" Johan asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I… just… it seems like we're fighting a hopeless battle," Astrid admitted, hating to actual voice her concerns.

"Ah, you're concerned about the hunters. Well, don't be. Even when all hope seems to be lost, well, you can always find another reason to go on."

Generally, Astrid found Johan to be tolerable at most. Often, his long, complicated, and more often than not boring stories, would make him less than appealing to spend time with. But, this time, she really listened to him.

She spent so much time with Hiccup, but she wasn't really spending time with him. She'd been avoiding an emotional aspect of their relationship for a long time. Really, ever since Elliot was killed. And now, it seemed Johan had showed her that.

"We have to get him back," Astrid declared. And she meant it. If it was the last thing she did. Although she really hoped it wasn't.

"Ah, the edge. What a welcome sight," Johan said, sailing smoothly into the docks.

"Johan, dock your boat," Astrid ordered. "Then, meet us in the council room." Johan nodded his confirmation, allowing Astrid to fly off.

He slowly guided his boat into the shallow waters, before opening a hatch on his boat. It led to the bottom, now free of storage. Instead, sat four large singetails. Six hunters also emerged, leading their dragons out.

"You heard her," Johan said, unable to keep the smile off his face. "The dragon riders no longer have the advantage. Now is our one shot to take back our leader. And destroy the dragon riders. Once and for all. The hunters all exchanged glances. Then, one by one, they began laughing. Laughing with glee. Knowing that their plan was foolproof. Singetails were unstoppable against the dragons of the edge.

"When Berk falls. We will rise."

* * *

Erik glanced at the drawings in front of him. The risk factor of this plan was astronomical. But, there was no way the riders would ever let him lead this mission. And quite frankly, he didn't blame them. But, that didn't mean he was allow them to be destroyed. He knew Johan had taken control of the hunters. And he knew what their plan was.

"Erik?" Dagur entered the council room, heading towards his friend.

"Oh, Dagur," Erik greeted. "Did you manage to do it?" he asked.

"It's all done," Dagur reassured him. "But, are you sure it will work?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But it's the only thing I've ever seen that's able to subdue them."

"And, how exactly did you get one?" Dagur asked. Erik laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

"How I got everything. Hunters. But, I knew it was special. So, I kept it."

"Well, looks like it paid off," Dagur said, giving Erik a friendly pat on the back.

"Hopefully," Erik muttered, looking down at the diagrams again.

"I'm sure the riders will understand," Dagur said, looking for a way to reassure the boy who had become like his brother.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Erik muttered, cearly in deep thought.

"The hunters will bring Hiccup. I know that. They'll want him as assurance just in case anything goes wrong. But, my entire plan hinges on us being able to free him. After that, the riders should be able to drive the hunters away for good."

"Well, there's no point in worrying. In fact-"

"Hunters!" came Snotlout's panicked cry. Erik froze, his plan launching into high gear.

"Hurry," he said, leading Dagur away. "We have to go. Otherwise the hunters will obliterate the edge."

"You don't have to make it sound so cynical," Dagur said, as they ran towards the door.

"But it is," Erik said, spinning around to confront Dagur. "The hunters know exactly what they're doing. I'm not lying when I say that they have the ability to destroy the dragon riders. For good. So we have to go now. If we're gonna stop that."

The two vikings continued their run, until Erik was almost pierced by a deadly nadder quill. He froze. Astrid.

"Where do you think you're going?" Astrid demanded, hopping off Stormfly. An explosion sounded behind her, the hunters going on full attack.

"Block them," she ordered Snotlout, before whipping around to Erik.

"This was your doing wasn't it?" she demanded. "This. All of this. You planned it. I should kill you for this," she growled, charging at him. Erik held out, refusing to defend himself. He felt the breath driven out of his lungs as Astrid forced him to the ground.

"I swear, I had nothing to do with this," he pleaded, wishing that Astrid would understand.

"I don't believe you," Astrid said, pressing a knife to his throat. "You suddenly show up. And the hunters are here less than a month later? I have a hard time believing that's a coincidence."

"It's not," Erik gasped out, trying to press himself further into the ground. He could feel the blade pressing into his throat, threatening to soon severe the skin. Astrid pressed harder, ignoring his words.

"I can't trust you," she said, allowing her fear to rise to the surface for a second. She quickly forced it back down.

"I know, I know," Erik said. But now he was getting desperate. He knew his time was slipping away. And with it, the opportunity to take down the hunters.

"But, right now, you have to," Erik gasped out. Astrid was getting fuzzy, the edges of his vision darkening.

"Astrid," Dagur said, trying to reach the rider. "You need to trust him." Astrid looked down at Erik, whose eyes were beginning to close. She removed the knife, and rolled off of him.

"The edge is going to be destroyed," Erik explained, knowing that he needed to go now.

"But, I have a solution."

"And what would that be?" Astrid asked, losing her defensive stance.

"The only thing that can defeat the singetails. The skrill."

* * *

Astrid narrowly dodged yet another fireball being hurled towards her. After letting Erik go, he'd asked that she and the others hold off the hunters. That was a full ten minutes ago. And the riders were tiring. The hunters had called in more reinforcements.

 _I never should have let him go_ , Astrid thought to herself. She and Stormfly tried to dodge the fireballs, only to be forced back by another pair of hunters. She froze, realizing that she was trapped. The hunters were closing in, and there was no way she could fight them all off. She looked around, hoping, praying for something to come.

And it came. From the most unlikely hero. The most unlikely leader. The roar of a skrill pierced the air, shattering the battle. For a couple seconds, it was like someone had hit pause. Everything seemed frozen. Then, someone hit fast forward.

Erik and the skrill shot through the battle, hitting every singetail they could. And each and every singetail that saw them was fleeing with seconds. They bucked off their riders, flying away from the island.

"Get Hiccup," Erik yelled to her, before spinning around to deal another attack. Astrid didn't even hesitate to listen. She swooped down, landing on the deck of a hunter ship. The hunters were now in chaos. The ship wasn't even being guarded. She hopped off, fully intending to get Hiccup before any hunters came. She ran a few feet, coming to the door down to the bottom.

"Stay here," she ordered Stormfly, before half jumping down the hole. She grabbed a lantern, quickly scanning the lower deck.

"Astrid?" came the voice that had haunted her for years. The voice that had comforted her, infuriated her, and made her feel everything.

"Hiccup," she choked out, running over to the young rider.

"Toothless will be happy to see you," she said, unable to stop the tears from streaming down her face.

"Yeah, I bet," Hiccup said, coming to the edge of the cell. "I knew you'd come." And for a second, their eyes met. In that instant, Astrid knew what had happened. She'd met her match. Forever.

"So, do you have a solution for these?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to the dragon-proof lock on the cage. Astrid reached into her pocket, producing a greenish silver key.

"Where'd you?"

"Erik," Astrid responded, quickly inserting the key, and turning. She could've cried with relief when she heard the lock click, and the door swing open. Hiccup ran out, and pulled her into a hug. And Astrid didn't care about being strong anymore. She threw herself at him, needing to feel him. Needing to know he was still there.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered, holding him even tighter.

"I'm glad you found me," Hiccup said, tears of his own sliding down his face. But, all moments like this must come to an end. A thump on the deck above them signaled someone else landing on the ship.

"Someone's here," Hiccup said, leading the way back onto the deck. They both scrambled out, seeing who was there.

"Oh, Johan," Astrid said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I got Hiccup. It's working."

"I'm so glad Miss Astrid," Johan said, pulling a small item out of his pocket. A poison laced dart would do the trick for both of them.

"We need to get back out there," Astrid said, turning her attention away from Johan.

"Let's go," Hiccup said, heading towards Johan. A flash of dark purple caught his eye, and he glanced up to see Erik speeding towards him on a skrill.

"No Hiccup! Johan's a hunter!" The next and last thing Hiccup saw was a flash of white, and the feeling of a needle entering him.

* * *

 **Epilogue next time. Then hiatus for this story. Who knows when it might come back.**

 **Next time… read to find out**

 **NightLightning21**


	21. The End of the Edge

The End of the Edge

Astrid sat by his bed for three days. She didn't eat, barely slept, and drank enough to keep her alive.

"Astrid?" came the gentle voice, accompanied with a hand on her shoulder. Astrid blinked her eyes open, realizing she had fallen asleep on the chair. She groaned, running a hand through already messy hair.

"Erik?" she asked, shifting slightly on the chair. Bad move. Her back was stiff from sitting for hours.

"Astrid," Erik said again. "You need to get some rest." Astrid groaned again, standing up on tired legs.

"No," she protested. "I need to stay with him. What if something happens. What if I'm not here…" she trailed off, tears forming once again in her eyes.

"I understand," Erik said, prompting a suspicious eyebrow raise from Astrid.

"Since when?" she asked, curious about what exactly he was talking about. Erik gave her a small bitter smile.

"I wasn't always a hunter," he explained, shrugging. He led them both outside, allowing Astrid to finally get some fresh air.

"I lived with my mother for the first part of my life. But throughout it all, I knew something was wrong. She was always worried. I felt like if I ever left. Or if she did. I would never see her again." He shrugged, blinking back a few tears.

"And eventually, I was taken."

"By Viggo?" Astrid confirmed. Erik just nodded duly.

"I just don't know anymore," she admitted. "By all means, he should be dead by now. The dragon root arrows will kill a human. But… but even after three days… he's still alive."

"It's Hiccup," Erik reminded her. "He's a survivor. So do not doubt that he will survive. He's fighting. Even if you can't see it. He's fighting with everything he can to get back to you." Astrid smiled, allowing a solitary tear to drip soundlessly to the ground.

"Who knew you could be so sensitive." She smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't have been without my mother," Erik said honestly. "She taught me everything I needed to know."

"Have you ever considered," she paused for a moment. "Have you ever considered trying to find her?" she asked. Waited patiently for an answer.

"I found myself wanting to. But I never dared search for her. Because I was not sure what would happen if I did find her. My father was merciful that night. His only goal was getting me. But if he saw her again…" he trailed off, allowing Astrid to realize what he was implying.

"Now come on," Erik said, brushing off their previous conversation like they were talking about dinner. "I'm sure Fishlegs wouldn't mind sitting with Hiccup. As for you. Food. And sleep. Now."

Hiccup was still unconscious. After three days, and heading into the fourth. Astrid knew he couldn't survive much longer. She'd messaged Stoick the day before, telling him to come as quickly as he could. Now, she saw he was here.

"Where's my son?" he demanded, hopping off Skullcrusher. He almost ran to Astrid, the terror very clear on his face.

"I'm so sorry," she choked out, half breaking down in front of him.

"There there," he soothed, putting an arm around her. "What's happened? What's wrong with Hiccup? You said he wasn't waking up?" Astrid nodded jerkily.

"I'll take you to him," she said, brushing hair out of her eyes. Stoick watched her leave, a mixture of pity, empathy, and agony washing over him. She'd already taken on so much. And to be forced time and time again to fight for her life. She had a real spirit. That's for sure.

"I… he's unconscious," Astrid said hesitantly. She opened the door, leading the way into Hiccup's room.

"Oh son," Stoick gasped, running to his bed. Astrid hung back, allowing the father to have a moment.

"What did this to him?" he managed to choke out, sounding strangled.

"A dragon hunter arrow," Astrid said, voice cracking again. She pointed to the wound on his side, where the arrow had torn through.

"Oh Hiccup," Stoick muttered, rubbing his eyes, trying in vain to wipe back the tears.

"The other riders have been trying to figure out an antidote," Astrid said, desperate to try and reassure him. The look in his eyes was breaking her heart all over again.

"Do you know if there is one?" he asked, a tiny spark of hope in his eyes.

"We're working on developing one," Astrid said, trying to look hopeful. But she saw the hope in his eyes whither and dim.

"Astrid Hofferson?" came a voice from the doorway. Astrid spun around to see Mala limping forward.

"Mala!" she exclaimed, rushing over to help the queen.

"I'm quite alright," Mala said, quickly covering the wince when she stumbled over a raised floorboard.

"Not even," Astrid refuted gently. "Come on. We should go to the other riders. And after that, you are going back to bed," she said, only hoping that the queen would listen.

"It's a deal," Mala said, leading the way out.

"What happened?" Stoick asked softly.

"She was cut by one of the hunters," Astrid explained. "She was defending the edge."

The entered the doors to Fishlegs' hut, where the rest of the riders were gathered.

"Mala?" Fishlegs asked, not expecting to see the queen so soon. "Aren't you supposed to be on bedrest?" he asked, gesturing to her leg.

"I'm not dead," she retorted. "Besides, I may be able to help. I just haven't been able to actually see the facts you guys have."

"Any progress?" Astrid asked, the flicker of hope in her heart igniting again. Snotlout shook his head sadly.

"There's nothing in any of the books about the effects of dragon root to humans." Astrid closed her eyes, the flicker dying just as quickly as it came. It was her daily heartbreak. She would come in, daring herself to pray for a miracle. Only to watch her nightmares unfold again. It was like she was the one getting shot with an arrow.

"Dragon root?" Mala asked, tipping her head.

"It's a plant similar to dragon nip. But much more potent," Fishlegs explained.

"It makes the dragons go crazy," Tuffnut added on.

"You mean the fighting fruit?" Mala asked, eyes lighting up.

"You've heard of it?" Astrid asked, blue eyes quickly brightening.

"Yes," Mala said, her lips curving into a smile. "And we have the cure."

* * *

Hiccup closed his eyes again, unwilling to face the light again. A concerned growl forced him to finally wake up though. He'd been recovering for the past two days. Astrid had gently explained what had happened to him, while he hung between wakefulness and sleep.

The skrill's blast had killed Johan instantly. But the arrow had already been fired. He'd been flown clear, at least being spared from a shocking painful death there. Toothless had dived to get him, but he was still injured. The hunters had been captured by the rest of the riders as well as Berk and Mala's people.

"Ah son, you're finally up," came the booming voice of his father. Hiccup smiled, and forced himself up. He sat up, pushing the covers away from his shoulders. He almost choked when he saw what his father was holding. A ring. One that he had found.

"What's this son?" Stoick asked, giving him a knowing look.

"What, oh that?" Hiccup asked, trying to downplay it. "I just found it. Well, I mean I found the diamond. And I made the ring part out of a piece of gold I found on Viggo's ship."

"Aye," Stoick said, waiting to ask the bigger question. "So, what are you planning to do with this ring of yours?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Hiccup blushed bright red.

"Well, I was thinking of giving it to Astrid," he said, head down. "Along with a… a… a proposal…" The next thing he knew was the crushing of his bones as his father gave him a massive bear hug.

"You're a right good lad," Stoick said, giving him an affectionate pat. "And proposing with a ring. What a good idea. Better than the usual. You're a good lad. Now, go get her."

Hiccup wiped his hands on his pants, feeling sweat collect again. He held the ring in his pocket, although it felt more like a boulder, weighing him down.

"Oh, hey Hiccup," Astrid said, walking up to the rider. "I was just out looking at the sunset." She pointed to the fiery glow on the horizon.

"Uh, yeah," Hiccup said, taking her hand. He led them to the highest point on the edge, a hill overlooking the bay.

"Look Astrid," he began, biting his lip nervously.

"I… I really need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything," Astrid said kindly. This was it. Hiccup took a deep breath. And pulled out the ring.

"This is for you," he said, handing her the ring. She gasped, blue eyes lighting up with delight.

"It's beautiful," she said, slipping it onto a finger.

"There's something that comes along with it," Hiccup admitted, now barely able to breathe. Astrid raised her eyebrow, but allowed him to continue.

"Marry me," Hiccup blurted out, half a question, half a begging plea. Astrid simply smiled, holding his hand.

"Happily," she said, kissing his cheek. Hiccup felt a huge weight lifted from his chest. Yes. She'd said yes. He broke out into a grin, pulling her into another kiss.

"And the Edge?" Astrid asked, looking deep into his eyes. Typical Astrid. She'd said yes to his proposal, then moved on like it was nothing.

"Let's go back to Berk," Hiccup suggested. "We can start something new there." Astrid happily leaned her head into his chest.

"Yeah. Something new."

* * *

 **At that concludes an epic story. For more than a year, I've allowed it to guide me on an amazing journey. It's been so much fun to bring this characters to life in this story. And you guys have been amazing. However, I'll be back. Probably. Who knows what the future will bring. I would happily revisit the characters in the future, with a new arc. But for now, thanks for everything.**

 **NightLightning21**


End file.
